The Darkness of the Nyght
by Pyra Storge
Summary: Nyght, a member of Overwatch is trying to keep himself right by the world as he cracks jokes, hits on Angela (Mercy), and make everyone feel good, but emotions will attempt to tear him down. How will Overwatch survive as Nyght continues his duty with Blackwatch and his own personal life.
1. The Beauty of the Darkness

If there's one thing I've learned, everyone is the hero of their own story. The hero, the villain, and the one who gets caught up in the crossfire. Whoever makes a choice, is apart of the story. Bystanders are not an essential character unless they deliberately make that choice. Sometimes, you go in with a royal flush and you still lose everything. Sometimes, you start small and then you change the universe.

And sometimes, you're one unlucky mothafucker like me.

* * *

I walked through the Temple of Anubis. Such ancient grounds with such beautiful terrains. The yellow desert was so bright that I wished that someone would just add a filter over it. I loved it nonetheless. My ghostly pale skin made some people cringe, but here, they'd accuse the sunlight of making me look brighter. My boiling white eyes scanned the area. The two sculptures of Anubis were quite a new sight.

Closing the distance between me and the marketplace, I took myself up to the Temple steps. My skin crawled as I cocked my head toward the sound of a whistle. No. Not a whistle. A bullet. Rocks shattered next to my head. I hit the ground. What did I do to warrant a death penalty? Better yet, was I compromised?

"Nyght," Commander Morrison said in my ear. "What's going on?"

"Someone fired a bullet at me," I said throwing myself behind a pillar. The shooter had come from the market place. People began to run as I stayed behind the pillars safely. I pulled out two knives. One was laced like a spider web in purple. Another was shrouded in red like spider eyes.

"Stay low," Morrison commanded.

"No can do buckaroo," I said rolling to a corner. "I feel like I'm being watched."

"Damn right," Reyes cackled. "Put on a good show."

"Reyes, no!" Morrison contradicted him. "Nyght, you are to stay down."

"Or, or," I said with a smile. "You could tell me my attacker is so I can get to safety." I could see Ana smiling at my defiance to get things done. Reyes would be gleeful to see me smartass with Morrison.

"Well?" I asked. "Where is my attacker?"

"Right here," I heard next to me. I attempted to stab downwards and saw it Amélie with her blue skin and revealing purple suit. She had her rifle aimed down at me. I looked up and had a boyish grin.

"Hi," I said with a stupid look upon my face. "You seem to be joyous to see me too. Tell me, how did you get this gorgeous skin."

"You are insufferable," she said rolling her eyes. "But I'm going to make you much more pleasant."

"Look, I told you before, I don't eat pussy during the work hours." I rolled out of the way and evaded the bullet at the last second. My red knife made a energy reflective shield that put the next bullet back at her. She managed to escape her own killing blow. My purple knife made a ghastly reflection of the sunlight. It shimmered white at first and then exploded with light and blinded Amélie as lit lit up like a flashbang.

Taking the opportunity, I kicked her in the gut and swung my purple blade at her. I nicked her hair as she rolled forward in agony from the bright explosion. I kicked her in the neck and pinned her to the ground. Quickly, she used her rifle as a balance point and shot a grappling line out randomly and latched to a roof. She then shot off and I was forced to let her go or else be tripped.

I ran down the steps and inside. I knew she'd be above me and she'd be pissed as of now. Amélie must be recovering now, hut there was no way I'd reach her as of now. I waited in cold breath for the Spider to be somewhere unexpected. My blades went dark as I slinked into the shadows. I prayed she wasn't looking through the roof right now with her infrared scope.

A long second passed.

Amélie had thrown herself off the roof and turned completely free falling back first to the ground with her rifle aimed at me. I was expecting this however and threw up my shield. The bullet hit it and came back at her skimming her belly. She hit the ground hard and unprepared as the bullet had left a bloody stretch of muscle exposed. It was so close to penetrating her flesh instead of shaving her skin.

"Fuck!" She groaned as the pain was harsh and unforgiving. I walked up to her and put my foot on her neck. Her eyes were furious and she looked at me disdainfully. I was sick of seeing her look like an ass, so I let her up. She rose to her knees with untrusting eyes.

"You want some medicine for that?" I asked sheathing my purple knife and holding out my hand. "It would seem you got hurt and I'd hate to see you put down by me."

"What are you supposed to be? A sick joke?"

"Well," I looked to the sky. "I'm not you're knight in shining armor, butt I can be myself. A Nyght for someone else. Come on, Amélie; do the right thing. I don't think you know what's going on with yourself."

"And who is this someone else?" Amélie cracked a small smile.

"Oh, Angela!" I catcalled out. "Angela! Would you accept me as your Nyght?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Reyes crackled in my ear, "She said no."

I looked down at Amélie. "She said yes."

"She said no, didn't she?" Amélie called me on my bullshit.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "I'm sure she'd be happy to see you again."

Amélie tried to rise up holding her stomach, but she fell down. I held out my hand a little more gentle. She looked up at me and took my hand. I lifted her up and hoisted her like a fallen comrade on my shoulders. I called it in.

"Can I have a escort squad with two medics?" I asked.

"Down in ten," Morrison said. "And please don't do anything stupid to Angela."

"Can't promise you that," I responded carrying Amélie up the steps and sat her down by the left door of the entrance of the Temple. I took off my shemagh and wrapped it around her stomach. I patted her shoulder.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked. "I killed my husband."

"We all do something wrong. You killed Gerald, Angela stole my heart, and Reyes just won't admit to wasting shotguns instead of reloading," I smiled. "But what matters is we get even and stay true to ourselves. To get better at what we do and get even. Maybe one day you'll forgive yourself and stop assassinating people, I'll steal Angela's heart, and Reyes will start to reload once in his life. Hell, maybe Torbjorn will grow a couple inches taller."

Amélie smiled as I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you close your eyes and catch a wink of sleep? Waterboarding can be a lot of fun, but very exhausting."

Amélie had her mouth open. I winked and left her there to go back to the market. Most of the people were gone, but I really didn't care. I grabbed three apples and a mango. The shopkeeper was hiding behind the counter frightened and shaking. He looked up at me.

"Hey," I got his attention. "Do you mind if I take these?" He shook his head and I returned to Amélie.

"So, do you want an apple or a mango?"

Amélie requested a mango. I gave it to her and used the red knife I still gripped in my hand to slice it open. I laid the apples next to her and went back to retrieve her rifle. I picked it up and steched my back standing up from the squat I did to reach it. I came back as the helicopter for my escort came.

I waved at it. I saw it was Lena in the front seat. I did a very low hip dance that she shook her head at me and covered her mouth to prevent me from seeing the smile. I went back to Amélie and hugged her before picking her up. "Hold these," I said giving her the apples. I picked up her rifle and carried her to the landing helicopter.

When we boarded, I smiled as I saw Lena piloting, Winston next to Angela, and Genji standing with his hand on a handle up above. There was two more operatives; one a medic and Mecree. I carried Amélie to the center of the floor where there was a white tarp. I laid her down as she shivered from the cold pain trailing down her belly. Unless she just shivered because it was about fifty degrees in the helicopter. These fuckers really abused the new AC they got.

"Does anyone have a blanket?" I asked. Winston handed me one. I removed the shemagh from Amélie and covered her with the blanket. Angela used her staff to give a temporary heal and began to mend Amélie's stomach. I soothed her and held my hand out to the medical operative who was behind Mecree.

The operative gave me a shot full of a grey liquid. I caressed Amélie's face as I brought the shot to her neck. She eyed it and she seemed to get nervous. "This is going to help you," I whispered. She nodded and turned her head as pricked her jugular and plunged the medicine within her veins. She let her eyes close and her breasts moved up with a slower breath. I stood up and rotated my shoulders. I handed the rifle to Winston and smiled at Mecree.

"Well, it appears like the cowboys found a new band of outlaws," I said.

"Suppose I have," he said shrugging. "Some of us are more devious than others."

"Aw, rubbish!" Lena said from the pilot seat. "You're the biggest outlaw in this group."

"Justice ain't gonna dispense itself," he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Lena said keeping her eyes forward.

"So," I said to Angela. "I have three apples. One of them goes to Winston because I bet him one at lunch yesterday," I tossed one to the gorilla. "One goes to Mecree because I forgot his birthday last year," I tossed the other one to him. "He's going to share with Genji because he forgot his birthday two years ago. So, that leaves us with one last apple. Would you like to share with me?"

"No thank you," she smiled. "I don't eat on the job. Perhaps Lena would like an apple."

"No," she said. "I'd prefer to see you to settle your differences over an apple."

"What do you mean?"

"Think of the apple as life. You two both live it by eating it. Eventually, you'll have one more piece left and someone will either have to give up or you two could kiss."

I smiled at Lena's look on life. "Well," Angela said. "Since you know so much about life, why don't you take him off my hands?"

"Because I'm a lesbian."

"Oh," Angela said remembering that. "Well, um, well… wow, this awkward."

"It's okay, doc," I said taking her hand. "Perhaps you'll show Mercy on me."

Mecree laughed as Angela looked like she wanted to hit me bad. Being a pacifist wasn't easy at time. Personally, I was no pacifist, but I did enjoy watching other people hurt themselves by their own mistakes and weapons in battle. Everyone has a different look in their eye when they see something they like. Mine was Angela and I was hoping she'd change her eye for me.

"Nyght," Morrison said in my ear. "Back off."

"Hey," I said touching my ear piece. I dropped my voice and walked to the co pilot seat next to Lena. "Mind your fucking business."

"Excuse me?" Lena said looking at me oddly.

"Not you," I said. "I'm talking to Jack."

"Oh," she said going back to flying.

"Anyway," I turned my voice back to Morrison. "Fuck out of the relationships."

"Nyght, you need to watch your tone with me."

"Then you need to get the hell of my back."

"She's not into you," Morrison said. "Stop beating a dead joke. You play with all the women you meet and I won't have you playing with her like you did to Zøe."

I went silent. He didn't just saw that. I could hear Reyes hold his breath on the other end. I blinked hard. "I'm going to kick your ass and bury you in the ashes when we meet," I breathed heavily.

"Nyght, I didn't mean-" I pulled my earpiece out and crushed it under my boot. I stood up and walked to the back with a false smile. I stood next to Genji. I grabbed a handle and stayed silent as I tied my shemagh over my head. My black trench coat was fitting with my black leather gloves. My vest was a shade darker than my coat and my pants were even darker. With my dusty black boots, I'd be invisible in the shadows. My shemagh was the only thing of a unique color. It was a sandy color.

My knuckles felt very rigid and I appreciated it. I planned to break them over Morrison's nose.

After a few minutes, I looked at Mecree. "I need a favor," I said.

"Consider it done."

"I need you to keep the rest of these guys back for a couple of minutes."

"You gotta deal."

"Good," I fell back into silence. Angela touched my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Mental stability? On a scale from one to ten, I have to say looking at you, I'm looking at a ten for perfectly in love and completely in control."

"Are you sure?"

"I mean, if you want, we can bump it up to an eleven."

Angela looked at me concerned. I smiled back at her to give her slight reassurance as the helicopter landed. Mecree nodded to me and took Angela by the wrist.

"Mecree! What are you doing!" Angela asked.

"Sorry, I have to keep you guys on board for just two minutes. Don't take it personal." Mecree held her in a headlock and pressed a revolver to her head. I stepped off while everyone else was detained. Winston, the medic, and Lena were all trying to keep everything cool while Genji just stood there.

I walked across the platform and saw Reyes and Ana step out of the front entrance.

"Nyght," Ana called out. She had her sniper rifle in her hand. "Nyght, calm down."

"You brought your weapon," I commented.

"Look, I'm just trying to keep the peace. Just go blow off some steam."

"You plan to shoot me if I go after him," I said coldly stepping forward.

"I'll do what I have to do even if that means putting your ass in the brig."

I looked at Reyes. He didn't look happy about it either. I cracked my neck and drew both knives. I began to walk towards them as a twenty something year old girl came running out. It was Pharah. Ana's daughter. She had a pistol. Didn't matter. I wasn't going to hand Ana her ass in front of her.

"Get her inside," I growled letting my shield pop out.

"Mom?" Pharah said. "What's going on?"

"Pharah," she said sternly. Get back inside.

"Get back inside, kiddo," Reyes said. "We're handling this."

I began to run for the door. Ana shot at me and I deflected it. The sleeping dart hit Pharah as I jumped up and bashed Ana in the nose with my shield. I kicked her in the stomach and curb stomped her head to the ground. Reyes looked at me and nodded as he fell on his back in false pain. I knew he was giving me approval to fight Morrison.

I ran inside and saw Reinhardt. He must've not gotten the memo about what I was about to do and merely waved at me. I charged up the steps and burst into the room where Morrison was talking to an operative. He same as I charged him. He stances himself ready to collide with my knives and a enemy.


	2. Operations & Talk

I brought up my shield up as he shot his helix rockets at me. I tried to deflect them back at him, but the force made me change my angle and made them slam into a computer. I rolled to him and shot off the flashbang knife and blinded him. I sliced his stomach and attempted to slice his ear off.

Morrison dodged the next blow and shot me in the leg. I hit the ground and put up a shield to deflect the onslaught. He stopped firing and ran off. I ran after him. A blue flash came near my head as I crouched behind a counter. Rubble exploded above me.

I hopped the counter and redirected the next shot back at Morrison. He was no match for my speed as I quickly overtook him. I cut the back of his neck. He quickly changed direction and stood his ground. He shot at me. Two bullets cut through my chest as I put up my shield once again and put a bullet back into his stomach. He looked furious as he ran back and turned around. I put my shield down.

"Fuck you," I braced myself up in the midst of my pain. "Fuck you!" I had to plant my feet as my legs were slipping awkwardly from the loss of balance. I was gripping my knives tightly.

"You need to calm down," he said lowering the gun. "I'm sorry."

"No, no," I muttered. "I don't think you are. You just think you can make comparisons of my darkest days and get away with it."

"Let it go. You can't stay like this forever. Zøe is gone."

"Don't. Say. Her. Fucking! Name!" I nearly screamed as I charged him. Only fifty feet. Forty. Thirty. He shook his head sadly. I had my knife ready to pierce his abdomen and spill his intestines all over the floor. I could already picture the gravestone and the obituary.

"I've got you in my sights," he said aiming. Before he could fire, a bigger shield than my own appeared. It was Reinhardt's. I planned to jump over him, but then a body slammed into me. The air was knocked from my lungs. I groaned as I sprawled on the floor and the knives flew out of my hands. With my wounds, I found it hard that I was even going to be able to stand up. I saw both of my weapons in arms reach. As I extended my hands, Lena suddenly appeared and snatched them up.

"Lena," I whispered. I realized my time was up and Mecree let them go. I staggered up to my feet. I spat up a glob of dark blood from my mouth. My chest felt like it was caved in. I saw Reyes with his shotguns out. He holstered them. Angela held her pistol out aimed at me and she slowly lowered it. Genji was nowhere to be seen, but Mecree was standing with his arms crossed. His pistol didn't even looked touched. Winston was adjusting his glasses and he looked like he could jump at any moment.

"You think we're finished?" I asked Morrison as I fell to my knees. I rose back to my feet. "You have no idea who you just pissed off."

"That's enough," Reyes said. "Nyght, let's just blow your steam off elsewhere. Come on. We have another mission for you."

"Not, yet," I tried to rise, but stumbled back down. "Just…" I fell on my face. My breath was labored. I felt someone run up to me. It was Angela. She pressed her staff to my wound and it was bright yellow. I felt numb at first, and then I felt warm. I smiled slightly as I let my eyes slip unfocused.

* * *

I woke up on a helicopter. The whirring was silent. I saw Reyes was standing above me. He was smiling. His skin was smooth and riddled with fatherly love and sarcasm. I saw Genji sitting down silently with his swords strapped on himself. I also saw Mecree standing next to Reyes and speaking lightly to him.

And Amélie.

I gave a small laugh. Reyes looked down at me. "You look alive."

"I think you're fucking crazy for bringing her," I said.

"I think you both need to blow off some steam. P!us, I got you something I want you to try out. A new device. They call it a translocator."

"What does that do?"

"Teleports you to it. Leave it behind and when you want, you teleports you back by doing some weird shit to your body. I believe the more accurate definition is translocating. I don't have the fucks to give, the point is that we got a job. Here." He handed me a backpack and my shemagh. I took them both and tied the wrapping around myself.

"It'll reload and pick up the translocators as you go along, so don't worry about picking up tour mess. Unless it's a body."

"I'm not doing it if Morrison-"

"Morrison doesn't even know."

I smiled. I sat up and looked out the window. I saw vast city lights below. It looked a market place and we ascended upwards and I saw the the tower. We flew into a small landing port. Reyes touched my shoulder.

"We've got one job and one job only. Kill Montoya Devaka. Take this picture." He said handing me a photo. It was black woman with a scar over her eye. She looked as if she'd just fought a war. Her hair was pulled back in a bun. I recognized her face, but not the name. She was a arms dealer in Romania. I suppose she just had to come to Asia by default.

I nodded. "So, Amélie," I called her. She turned to me.

"My codename is Widowmaker."

"Widowmaker," I corrected. "I need you to get to a high rooftop. If you can't get a clear shot, I need you to cover Reyes and Genji. Genji, I want you with Reyes to just start picking off everyone. Mecree, I need you to watch my back as we lead the charge."

Reyes grinned. "Well, let's go."

The helicopter door opened and we jumped out. I had my two knives sheathed as I planned to try out this translocator. I threw it away from me and it fell faster and hit a rooftop. I grabbed Mecree and waved my fingers. We suddenly were standing upright with no impact. My stomach felt nauseous though. After nearly puking, I climbed over the railing and let myself fall to the ground. Only ten feet. I used my knife to slow my fall. Mecree took the steps as we approached the stairs leading into the front entrance which was being guarded by two Omnic soldiers.

I pulled out the translocator and threw it in front of the guards. They looked down at it and I ran up the steps to behead them both at their necks. Mecree came up behind me and lit a cigar.

"Really, man?" I said.

"Let's just go."

"Why do you have to light a fucking cigar in the mission?"

"Because I want to smoke. Mind your fucking business."

"What?"

Mecree pulled out his pistol and spun the chamber as he pulled the trigger. A guard fell down. "Can we go now?" He asked. I rolled my eyes as I led the way up the steps and into some type of control room. I saw Amélie up top on some type of balcony. I followed her rifle's trajectory and saw Montoya. I also saw Reyes and Genji close behind the unsuspecting group. Montoya was surrounded by dozen of guards armed with pistols and rifles.

"Widowmaker," I whispered into the mic in my ear. "Do you have a clear shot?"

"Yeah, but there are two guards about to creep up on me. I won't be able to survive if I shoot."

"Alright," I said. "Change of plans. Kill them all and then destroy surveillance."

"My pleasure," Reyes said as he stepped out with his shotguns and began to fire. I heard rushing, but when Mecree and I stepped out in the open to get a better view, only Montoya was left. She had a wounded leg. I cracked my neck as I held my knives more gingerly. I sheathing them. Amélie swooped down off a rope gracefully with a speck of blood on her cheek.

"Genji," I said. "Go destroy surveillance."

"As you wish comrade," he said dashing off. I walked up to Montoya.

"Hi," I said. "Sorry, we just really wanted to talk to you. You look very, very pretty."

Montoya looked up at me and spit in my face. I sighed. She tried to get a pistol from her hip, but she was too sore to even reach to the handle of the weapon. She looked hack up to me with a quivering lip.

"Let me go and I'll give you information," she said rasply.

"I need nothing from you."

"Zøe Nïver."

I froze. "Who?"

"You know what I said, Nyght Nïver. Zøe Nïver. I've got fucking information."

I looked at Reyes. He was one of the only three people who knew something besides me. He stared back at me. I grabbed Montoya. "Tell me what you know," I growled.

"I know where someone who knows where your daughter is. Come on, you have to believe me."

"I don't have a daughter!"

"No, you don't know you have a daughter," she smiled grimly. "But you can. If you let me go."

"Where is she?" I yelled.

"I don't know, but there are these two who might have a lead on her. Two highly troubled criminals. Names are Junkrat and Roadhog. They're in Nepal."

"How do you know you're not lying?"

"How do I know you're not going to kill me?" She said. We were in complete silence. She let her lips curve into a dark wicked smile. I had the deadliest stare in the world. I could just kill a pack of wolves by looking at them. She held my hands that touched my hands that gripped her shirt collar. I nodded my head.

"You're coming with me," I said. "New plans," I looked up at Reyes. "We take her to Nepal and-"

"Nyght," he shook his head. "We'll take her in to prison. If it turns out she's lying, we'll slip some poison in her. But we're not just going straight to Nepal. We'll go after those two as a real unit, not as Blackwatch. Let's go next week and I swear that we'll do it to the fullest extent and if Morrison prevents us, we'll go in as Blackwatch. But right now, we need to get out of here."

"I've got your back," Mecree touched my shoulder. "Just take it slow."

Amélie nodded in agreement. Genji had returned. I pursed my lips. "Fine," I slammed Montoya so hard into the bulletproof windows they cracked. "Let's go."

* * *

I sat on my bed in just my sweatpants. My ghostly skin made the moonlight my equal. I stretched my self out and looked out the window. I found the city lights underneath me to be disturbing. I wished I could've just had a more peaceful light like an ocean or a vast hill with a Japanese cherry blossom near me. Something to associate peace within my soul.

The apartment building was a new kind of scenery than the old Russian shack I used to live in. Granted, by all technical means, I was still on base. Ana was the only one who lived off post of any base with her daughter Pharah. Actually, Lena just moved off post last night with her girlfriend Emily. But besides them, no one lived off post. I view this place as some sort of prison sometimes. Other times, I feel as if it's the safest place in the world.

Drinking the calmness mixed with the bright lights, I breathed a sigh. I heard a knock come from my door. I stood up and walked to my door while pulling on a black tank top. I wasn't the most muscular, but I was most certainly not the most skin on bones. Not a Reyes, but not a Lena.

I opened the door and saw Angela. She was in her doctor's uniform with the blue giving her a younger look.

"Hi," I said scratching the back of my head. "You need something?"

"I was just… checking on you," she said with wide eyes.

I gave a small shift. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just I'm just not used to you not wearing your shemagh. You look quite handsome. Just… nevermind. I'm just surprised."

"I know my charms are amazing, but I didn't think they were strong enough to get you to see me at one in the morning. "

"It's actually two."

I nodded. Angela was always the one to make very precise about things. A doctor's habits die hard I guess. I heard a whistle of a plane way above. It added to the tranquility of the night. I consider turning on the lights, but decided against it. I didn't want to disrupt such beauty. Not that it would be ruined with Angela around.

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked.

"Oh, can I?" She asked politely.

"Absolutely." I let her in. Shutting the door, I let the lit candles lead me through the house. The smell of vanilla. I allowed true scent to be toned down, but I was just coming off of the really strong candles last week after I accused it of making my ham taste weird.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked going to the kitchen. "I've got some water, green tea hot or cold, and some vanilla coffee."

"Green tea, hot, please," she requested in a beautiful voice. Fuck the tea, that could've warmed me up just fine. I began to boil some and I brought out a box of chocolates. I saved these for guests and even had it labeled on it. I put the box on the table. Angela raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"You just seem to be nice. You do this for all your guests?"

"Reyes doesn't eat anything unless it's a minor event that we discuss something. Genji will occasionally swoop by where we'll talk some important matters and he'll have some of the chocolates and tea. Mecree just smokes and will eat some Christmas Eve dinner with me. I just really keep the chocolates for Genji. Didn't know what you liked. You don't have to eat them if you don't-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no," she refuted. "I wasn't refusing them, I was just wondering why you seem a little less… well… uh…"

"Fun?"

Angela gave me a glare. "You know what I mean. Just less amped up."

"Well, it is two in the morning. I just want to make my guest more comfortable. I better check on the tea. Genji usually eats the milk chocolates on the last row, but, uh, the third row is dark, the second is mint, and the first is Swiss," I said getting up. As soon as I said Swiss, Angela's eyes widened. I forgot momentarily that she was addicted to Swiss. I knew Genji would never see another Swiss again in my house unless he got here first.

I pulled the tea off the stove and began to pour cups before returning them on china. Angela sat back as I gave her a cup. I took mine and drank. There was a small silence. She took off her boots and tucked her feet beneath herself. She reminded me of a kitten.

"What are you even doing up so late?" She asked.

"When beauty comes knocking, you don't pass on it."

Angela blushed. She was on the couch and I was in my rocking chair. I stayed still however so I could drink my beverage. She put one chocolate in her lips. I don't know how to say this, but everything she did was so sexual. As if simply watering the plants would bring on a swooning person. She was just so…

Innocent.

"Can I ask you something?" Angela asked as if she was going to ask something really personal.

"Go ahead."

"Um, don't flip out, but, who is this… Zøe?"

I slumped my shoulders and then composed myself again. This talk was inevitable to be spoken, but with Angela? I eyed her. Then I decided against my gut instinct telling me to forget Zøe. "Well," I braced myself for backlash. "She… she was my previous wife. She died because I got involved with Overwatch. We, well, I might as well tell you the whole story…"


	3. Zøe Nïver

**Fifteen Years Ago…**

I rounded the corner with Reyes and Morrison. Ana was on top of a wrecked train. Aiming down her scope at the waves of Omnics guarding the payload full of prisoners. There were loads more prisoners in the diner. Route 66 was closed as of today. I held my knives and looked back at Morrison.

"Well?" I asked waiting for Morrison to give an order.

"Ana," he went to his coms. "Do you see any way we can hit?"

"I see two giant holes and a train slanting for one of them. I suppose you could technically ambush them."

"Well, is that the best way?"

"It's better than a head on assault. Wait! I also see a path leading from that sign down to my train. It's lower ground, but if you're undetected, you're aced."

"How about the diner?" He asked.

"Well, it's a little crowed with prisoners, but I see only two Omnics in there. You might actually be better off fighting those guys up front though and I can handle the diner."

"It's a done deal," he said. "Reyes, you're up top. I'll go down the path."

"What about me?" I asked.

Reyes gave me a crooked smile. "You're going head on to test that knife."

I looked at him blankly. "You're joking right?"

Morrison was smiling too. I could only imagine Ana doing so as well. I shook my head and pulled out my knives. "Hopefully they made this flashbang knife an EMP too," I muttered. "Well, see ya!" I charged right at the Omnics. The Omnics looked at me and they beeped. I prayed it wasn't calling me a fucking idiot because that's what I was. I threw up my shield and deflected each shot back at them.

When they stopped shooting, I did my flashbang and the machines reeled back shutting down temporarily. I cheered as the k I've began to recharge. I ran forward and sliced the gun off of one Omnic. I spun and then sliced the chest of another's and destroyed it. The Omnics began to revitalize and they were about to shoot me, but Reyes began picking them off. As they tried to put their sights on the two of us, Morrison popped up and shot them. We decimated our confused enemy and moved through the diner.

I ran inside while Morrison secured and broke the lock off the cage holding prisoners. I looked around and shot the Omnics as Ana swooped in with me and supported. One of them decided to shoot me, but a young woman jumped in front of me and took the bullet. I was surprised and shot the damn machine and instantly went to the woman's side.

It was a dirty twenty two or twenty three year old Mexican woman. The grim made her look beautiful though. She had black eyes and her head was shaved. She was probably abused in these conditions. I wouldn't be surprised if she was underfed as well. I picked her up. She was my hero.

I looked around and saw Ana had a pistol with a health syringe ready and primed. She shot the woman in the shoulder and the woman cough as her eyes fluttered open. She was in no condition to walk, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let her go from my arms. I nodded to Ana as she directed everyone to follow her.

Reyes and Morrison ran in. "Let's go," Reyes grabbed a child and put it on his back. "Can you hold on," he asked the little boy. The kid nodded. Morrison held his rifle to the ground and pulled a radio out.

"I need multiple helicopters for evacuation," he said looking down at an elderly woman.

"Down in two," the pilot said.

Morrison looked at us. I looked at the woman in my arms and laid her down on the ground. I began to nurse her bullet wound. Applying pressure.

She gave a small moan and looked up at me like an abused animal. Her eyes were locked on mine. She smiled and tried to touch my face. "Who… who are you?"

"My name is Nyght."

"You're my hero."

"No, you're mine," I said taking off my shemagh. I began to wrap her up and bandage her in a loose healing process. "I will forever be in your debt."

"Your face is more handsome without the veil," she commented with weak laughter that made her shudder in obvious suffering.

"You need rest," I said.

"Why is your skin so white?"

"Because… well, I have a story for that. Much later. Would you mind discussing it over a glass of wine and steak?"

"Actually, I'd like to discuss it in bed."

"I don't believe in sex before marriage," I said.

"Well," she looked at my hands. "You don't have a wedding ring on."

"I think we should talk in the hospital before we make any decisions."

"I'll be waiting."

I smiled. I was in love. I heard the helicopters coming down. I picked her up and we went outside. I put her the first helicopter as more Overwatch operatives got out to help us. We began to take off with the side door open. I was still by her side. She hugged me by the neck and pulled herself up.

"You know anyone here?" I asked.

"No. I'm not really supposed to be here. I was looking for a job at the bar up the road when they caught me."

"After the saving move you pulled," Ana looked at her with a smile. "Consider yourself a new Overwatch operative."

"I never caught your name," I said brushing my thumb under her eye. She rubbed her head around as if she was purring. I could tell she enjoyed being touched. Caressed at the minimum.

"Zøe," she said looking distracted. I followed her eyesight and saw there were Omnics about to shoot us down with rockets. I looked back at Zøe. Before I could yell to Ana, Zøe shoved me on the floor of the chopper and grabbed the turret. She sliced the Omnics up and when they fired one rocket, she swivelled the gun towards it's path and shot it down. I looked up and saw nothing but pure determination her eyes.

"Die you useless scum!" She screamed.

I rose up and looked down at her. Twice she saved us. Those Omnics would've shot us down. I could use a strong woman. I was looking forward to expanding on the marriage offer. I wondered what her view on kids were.

* * *

 **Present…**

"…And that's how we met," I said. "She joined Overwatch and we got married. Zøe Granada was her real name. She then became with me. Nïver. So, uh, we couldn't have kids. She had cancer. That's why she had a shaved head. It rendered her sterile and I felt so bad. That's all she'd ever talk about. Wanting to have one."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Angela said. "I didn't know."

Tears were forming in my eyes. "She never really believed in Omnic rights because they injected her with the fucking stuff. She didn't want any operations done by them or their technology. Didn't even want an Omnic child. So, we, uh, were just going to live it out. She wanted a miracle to come and the kid to come naturally and by me alone. She even wanted a surrogate to come in and I was about to to along with it.

"And that's the worst mistake I made," I continued. "Is that when you lay with someone, you form a bond with them. I fell in love with the surrogate. Her name was Velva. And when Zøe found out, she was heartbroken. At the worst time too. As soon as she found out, we were at dinner with Jack, Reyes, and Ana. Some Omnics just swooped in and burned the place down. I remember it like yesterday…"

* * *

 **Twelve Years Ago…**

I stepped out of the car wore the face of the happiest man alive. Zøe was in my left arm. I hugged her close. One night we could all enjoy ourselves. Velva was already at the establishment. She had snagged a hook up with Reyes as Ana was playing with who she liked more: Morrison or Reyes. Morrison was with Ana. Pharah would be back at home, so it was just an adult party and hardcore happiness.

Zøe and I walked in the dining hall. She smiled her beautiful smile at me. I loved it and it nearly drove me crazy. Do I ever so wish we could have traded places when she took the bullet for me. I would do anything not to let her be hurt. Such beauty should not even be treated to a Route 66 diner. It should be treated to the most extravagant foods of all the world at the most expensive restaurant in the world: McDonalds.

No, but on the real, we were at a banquet hall in London. There was hundred foot tall ceilings and a chandelier that was easily forty meters in circumference hanging right in the middle of the grand roof. I led her in. I saw the group at the table in the middle right under the gigantic hanging aesthetic.

We waltzed over to them and sat down. Reyes with left to me and Zøe to my right. Everyone was in good spirits. We ordered water and the best of steaks. Except for Zøe. She had some fresh bred catfish imported straight from the States. I never really got her taste, but if that's what she wanted, that's what she was going to get.

"I love your hair," Velva made small talk with Ana.

"Really? I only used shampoo."

"It must've only taken you ten minutes to get ready," I said right before Zøe punched me in the arm. Even Reyes gave a smile as everyone laughed.

"What's new with you?" Zøe asked Reyes. Zøe and I had just come off a sting operation that lasted a no the and needed to catch up with our group.

"We've expanded a couple bases and recruited almost triple what we had before you left," Ana reported drinking from her glass.I got some new implants."

My eyes instinctively dropped to her breasts.

"Oh come on!" Ana exasperated. "Eye implants you fucking perv."

"Oh, and I'll just assume Reyes and Morrison didn't do that when you just said, " oh by the way, I have implants,"" I began to mock her sovereign voice.

Zøe was about to hit me again, but I hit her arm and redirected it to thin air.

"Hit a lot?" Reyes commented.

"You should've seen her when she nearly blew our cover for commenting on her biceps was as thick as her ass."

Zøe grinned wildly as she flexed. Her muscles were bigger than Ana, it then Reyes had to ruin it by putting her to shame. Then Morrison flexed. Then Ana did. As soon as I attempted, Zøe put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head. "Don't try and embarrass yourself love," she blinked and her lashes were clearly added on for innocent affection.

"That won't be the only thing he's surprised about," Ana said.

"I haven't told him yet," Zøe smiled to Ana.

"What?" I said.

"Well, I'm-"

Velva stood up. "I have an announcement to make," she said.

Everyone fell silent.

"Nyght and I are getting married."

My mouth fell open. What was she talking about? I never said such a thing. I grabbed my glass and I was about to throw it at her head, but Zøe slammed her fist into my jaw. I fell to the floor with pain shooting through my veins. Zøe got on top on me and started to pummel me in. Reyes was trying to pull her off, but Morrison was getting in the way by aiming kicks at my head. Ana was trying to escort Velva out.

Fire engulfed the room as the chandelier exploded into multiple stones and jewels. It rained down solid rock and cut everyone. It was the Talon mercenaries and they were shooting at everyone. People screamed and people died. Blood sprayed everywhere as the mercenaries fanned out in a coordinated attack. Zøe got off me in surprise and we were unarmed.

There were too many. They knocked out Morrison and grabbed Zøe. I tried to run to intercept them from touching my wife,but the Talon kicked me in tue chest. They placed down a bomb and forced everyone to the ground. I got up and met eyes with Reyes. We ran and fought so many and I took the bomb and threw it to the ceiling. It flashed bright red and then exploded. We tried to help everyone as the Talon made their exit with Zøe. He went for Ana and I for Morrison. Velva was dead from a rock shard piercing her temple.

We evacuated everyone that we could before the bomb could detonate.

* * *

 **Present…**

Angela was looking at me skeptically. "So you cheated on Zøe-"

"No," I said firmly. "No one believes me except Genji and Reyes. I don't know what went through her head. I can only guess. I remember she wanted to have me write her a poem. I think she misinterpreted it. I wrote it as an epic. A tale of two lovers. Pure fantasy. Maybe she thought she was the maid being saved by the dragon and I was the dragon. Whatever happened to her thought process, I truly do not know. She must've not been able to distinguish a poem of pure entertainment from the reality of romance."

"So you're innocent?"

"I know my conscience is clean. But the only reason I have a slight strain and not a crippling depression is because Reyes still believed the truth and Genji imparted peace with the mind to me. If not, I would probably would've lied to myself and convinced myself of false guilt."

"Can't you just present evidence of the poem?"

"No," I responded. "The poem died with Velva. I burned it the day Zøe died. I don't really care what everyone else thinks as long as Zøe knew my innocence."

"Did she ever find out?"

"No," I whispered. I wiped my eyes and held back the tears. I closed my eyes and forced the tear to run down my cheek before I reopened them and my eyes were just red, but no more salty abominations would come out anymore. "No, she never did."

"What happened?"

* * *

 **Nine Years Ago…**

I kicked in the door and decapitated a Talon agent. I ran up to another and stabbed him multiple times before throwing him off the balcony to his inevitable death. I slit another's throat. I kicked one in the crotch before stabbing down on his neck and twisting it off.

Snapping his neck, I stepped into the control room and destroyed the Omnic guards. This Omnic compound was full of themselves and Talon who sold their works with the evil. Looking down, I typed in a passcode and opened the gate. Overwatch operatives rushed in and began to fight. I crashed through the window with my shield out.

"Get back you sons of bitches," I screamed as I slaughtered anything not in chains or a cage.

Reyes was next to me with shotguns, but I killed everything. Not even Ana got a clear shot as I was singlehandedly ran from Omnic to Omnic and cut them down. I deflected their shots. Morrison put his hand on my shoulder roughly.

"Nyght, calm down," he commanded.

"Get off me and kill these fuckers," I said shrugging him off and charging the next. The Talon shot me twice in the belly as I jumped on her. The Talon operative went to the ground as my knees went straight into her collarbone. She collapsed to the ground. Her rifle slid away. I began to choke her after I sheathed my knives.

"Where the fuck is she?" I yelled. The woman's face began to turn blue. I punched her while still choking her. "Where the fuck is she?" The woman began to shudder as her legs twitched wildly. She had spit coming out of her mouth. I got off her and picked her up by the shirt collar. I ran into the wall and put the full force into her back and continued to move. I broke her ribs.

"Where is she?"

The woman sputtered up blood. "Over there," she nodded her head to my left. I saw a cage of people. Almost inhumanely cramped. I nodded. I dropped the woman and then took my knife to her mouth. She tried to close it,but I pushed right through her teeth and slammed it through the back of her throat. I let the shield expand and the energy went through the top of her he'd and split her in two. I tore the shield out and deactivated it again.

I turned back to see a Reyes. He nodded as I pointed to the cages with my red knife. I ran to the cage and sliced off the lock. I opened the door and prisoners began to swarm out into the arms of Overwatch. I dashed inside the cage and looked around trying to find Zøe. My dear blossom. I would beg for her love and explain to her what happened. I would never look another woman again when we came together.

I couldn't find her. No. No. She must've slipped by. But then hours rang on and I had no sign of her. I sat down in grief. Maybe she did a run or something. I've heard of people on the run from these places. I've saved some of those escapees. Is it possible that she escaped?

A woman came next to me. She touched my shoulder. Correction, she was a fourteen year old girl. She had long tattered hair. She squatted next to me and rubbed my shoulder. I looked up at her.

"Are you Nyght Nïver?" She asked.

"Yes," I perked up. "I mean, yes. I am."

"I'm sorry. She tried to escape with a group of kids and she got shot while the others got away. They brought her back and she died shortly thereafter from cancer."

Reyes saw me as I let the first tear come in my eye. He was the first to comfort me. The first to understand what I was going through. The first to care for me like no other had in my lowest, most darkest, overwhelming moment The first to tell me I was innocent. He was truly my best friend. A friendship that lasted through the flames and the murky waters. I would die for him.

* * *

 **Present…**

I was sitting still in my chair. I drained my tea cup despite it's vengeful coldness. I poured myself more and then slammed my teacup down and rose from the chair. I walked to the window unable to stand looking at Angela during such a distressful time. I could see why now I found the lights down below to be disturbing. I didn't have Zøe by my side to appreciate it. But now, I try to move on to harlots and women who remind me of her lovely features. Despite being quite softer and gentle, Angela was nearly identical to my dead lover. Kind and compassionate. Not taking bullshit and independent. A rare feature to have in a hell of a world we live in today.

I felt a hand brush against my shoulder. I barely acknowledged it. All the sudden, I felt Angela leaning on my back and whispering in my ear.

"I think you're innocent," she said. "I may not agree with all the violence, but I think you're innocent."

"Thanks," I whispered back. "Anything else you want to know?"

"I want to know why you hit on me so often," she chuckled.

"Because you're passive and innocent, but yet so assertive."

"You think I'm two faced, but still innocent on the same side of the coin?"

"No. Everyone's stained. But I think you're beautiful on both sides and on the inside. Because it doesn't matter who you are or what you did. It matters what you are to the others. No matter how much you think you are, you're always a hero and a villain. By you thinking I'm innocent, I'm the hero of my story. Ana thinks I'm guilty. I'm the villain in that light. Even terrorists and the Omnics have heroes and villains. Just from a certain point of view."

"Well, I think I'm disgusting on the inside."

"I say you don't appreciate yourself enough. Passiveness and selflessness are brothers and sisters."

"But by my standards, I'm disgusting."

"Then let me in and I'll clean out what you don't like," I said turning around and kissing her. She shoved me back. I looked at her and she stared back.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm just a little surprised. Do you mind if we try again?"

"No," I said. I leaned forward and we kissed. She broke it off. "Sorry, I just… I shouldn't have come by. Maybe we can try this some other time. But, uh, thanks for the chocolates and tea."

I nodded as she headed for the door and pulled on her shoes. She turned back around. "Uh, don't take this awkwardly or as a no," she said. "I'm just wondering whether or not I should buy red or blue stockings." I smiled. As she opened the door to head out, she looked back at me once more.

"Angela," I said. "I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone my story. To let it die even if everyone hates me for it."

She nodded. "Thank you for letting me hear your story."

I waved to her as she shut the door and was gone. I punched the air with half hearted joy. I turned around to be face to face with Genji. I fell back on my ass.

"What the fuck man!" I said getting up. "How long have you been in my apartment?"

"The whole thing. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a morning race with me."

"Just let me get dressed," I said shaking off the adrenaline rush. I walked to my room and started to change. Genji followed me. He may have respected the boundaries of talking to others in their nudity, but the only people I knew who didn't mind him was Reyes, myself, or Lena.

Genji looked at a torn picture of Zøe. The other half was me and I kept it on my nightstand. "You told a slightly different story if I recall."

"Yeah, I did. Let's go," I said prepping myself to leap out the window. The average twenty mile race we had once a week. He did it everyday, but I wasn't half cybernetic, so I did it once a week if not a major operation week. Never have I beaten him, but I always manage to keep up.

Genji was right though. I did tell a lie in my story. Velva got what she got coming to her for breaking up my marriage. I remember stabbing her through the temple. The fear in her eyes as I slaughtered her like a lamb being led to a mountain. Reyes wouldn't have had it any other way. Nor would I.

But Angela didn't need to know that.


	4. Explosions & Angels

The coldness bit more than frostbite. I wish my shield would give me a personal heater, but I'm sure R&D would never let my life be easy. Half of them were Angela's friends and were hell bent on keeping us apart. I never saw them give me a dirty look, but I could tell they would wish for nothing more than Swiss chocolate, vibrators, and oh yeah, for me to fall from this helicopter and shatter to a million pieces.

And for me, well, not to get to entertained with my ideas, I wished that Xera would get thrown in a pit of lit cigars. I wanted Eremera to be eaten by wolves who were chewing on lit cigars. But not Dopala. No, no, no. I wanted her to burn herself with a lit cigar and jab used needles full of heroin and liquefied cocaine while stabbing herself with poisoned knives. Maybe she should be thrown in a pit of salt after she's run out of needles and maybe her eyes will pop out from pure exhaustion before getting skinned to make a jacket for a child because she wasn't even worth her skin.

I questioned why I wanted these women to be hurt by cigars. I don't smoke. Was it because they were painful? Perhaps it was because it kind of intrigued me on how cigar burns worked? Or maybe it was because Mecree was smoking next to me.

"Hey Mecree," I turned to him. "Let me see your cigar."

He gave it to me as I pressed it on my hand. Fuck! That hurt. I gave it back to him while everyone looked at me weirdly. I ignored them. Maybe wolves with cigars were a bit overkill.

Genji stood next to me. Amélie was looking down her scope at the grounds of Nepal. I didn't see how Montoya was right though. I did some research on these Junkrat and Roadhog. Criminals that put themselves from rags to riches before just sticking to the rags.

I never really got why Nepal was their ideal hideout. I wouldn't be surprised if they were robbing these monks though. The monks were known for keeping vast jewels and idols immolated in gold and rubies. Reyes stood behind me with Mecree. My knives were ready to be drawn. The helicopter's door was open. The air was snowy and ripped at my headpiece. Lucky for me, I learned how to prepare for such conditions.

"Where do you think we should go?" Mecree asked looking around the terrain.

"I say we go to the temple. I heard there is a monk who is very high up and well with peace. They say he has the wisdom of the Dali Lama of the past. They say he wields the skill of a ninja and samurai. He may not be as awesome as me, but he'll know where they are," Reyes instructed.

"I'm setting the chopper down on the lower mountain," the pilot said. "There's a blizzard coming and I can't pilot in those conditions."

"Can you get us to the middle?" Reyes shouted.

"It's risky, but yes."

"Then get us up there," he said.

The helicopter began to descend. The snow was swirling in mini clouds on the ground as the wind was greatly horrific to Amélie. It tore at her exposed skin. I could see her baring her teeth as they chattered. I crouched next to her and pulled out my red blade. I put the flat of the metal on her skin. She flinched as she attempted to backhand me. I caught her wrist.

"Fuck you!" She said.

"Wear more clothes," I smirked.

Amélie shrugged me off and I saw her give a small grin. I sheathed my blade. The helicopter landed and I hopped out. My first order of business was to find a pair of affairs to the top of the mountain, but Genji made us stop. He seemed a little more excited.

"Genji, let's go," Mecree said.

"Sorry… I'm just, so remembering."

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I found myself at peace here. My master. Zenyatta. He's up there."

"Then you'll get us some slack if we piss someone off," Reyes said. He had his shotguns equipped, but at ease. Mecree flicked his cigar away and lit a new one and blew a puff of smoke out into the icy air. He let the cigar hang in his mouth. He pulled out his revolver and pulled the chamber out. He checked his ammunition and holstered the gun. Amélie was checking her rifle scope.

"Lead the way," I said to Genji. We went up the steps with small talk of how the place seemed like a beautiful place to live.

"I hate it," Reyes commented.

"You hate everything," I quipped.

"That's not true," he shot back.

"Name one thing you like."

"I like strawberry cheesecake."

"Really?" Amélie covered her mouth to cover obvious laughter.

"Got shit against strawberry cheesecake?" Reyes snarled.

"No, no," Amélie breathed from her stifled sniggering. "It's just… I'd expect you to eat something along the line of nails and bullets."

"Hey, if you want, you come by and I'll give a fresh dose of whip cream," he spoke lewdly. Amélie "accidentally" dropped her rifle and bended over. I shook my head.

"I know something else he really likes," I commented.

"Sexual harassment," Genji said.

"Teaching his favorite student," Mecree nudged Reyes which earned him a angry glare.

"Not reloading his guns," Amélie said hanging back to make small talk with Reyes. Probably to discuss arrangements. Nothing permanent.

"Strawberry cheesecake," Reyes added in.

"Well fuck," I said. "You took all my answers."

"No, we didn't," Mecree puffed. "You just don't pay attention."

"Name something else."

"He really loves Ana, a game of paintball with Jack, and ignoring Lena."

"I do not," Reyes argued.

"Cheers love," I mimicked her voice. "Whatcha lookin at? Hey, look, listen! Aw, rubbish! The world could use more heroes like you. The calvary is here!" I smiled and returned to my normal voice. "I bet those phrases describe her sex life."

Reyes pursed his lips trying to muffle the guffaws. Amélie let hers ring out beautifully. We reached the top of the steps and were enticed by the smell of oil and incense. Genji was the first to enter the temple. I followed after him. I felt the sense of tranquility and peace wafting through the air. The lovely scent made my body sway to a silent rhythm.

"Master," Genji whispered as a floating Omnic came near. He had orbs floating around his neck. They were glowing white. This must've been the one he mentioned earlier. Zenyatta.

"My student, what do you require from me?" He asked.

"I come to ask if you know of two men in the mountains. They go by the name of Roadhog and Junkrat."

"Indeed. Those two are have been robbing the temple for months now and take refugee in the lower village. They steal from and murder meditators. They break our assortments and eat all of our food forcing us into unspiritual starvation tranquil setbacks. But I sense that you are not here for that. That is rather in the young man over there," he pointed to me. "You have all come for something else."

"I have," Genji said. "I know not the intents of my comrades."

"No, you do not. Gabriel Reyes, you are here for support of the young man Nyght. Mecree, yes, I am real. Suspend your disbelief. But you, Amélie. You are hear to take my life."

Genji turned and drew his sword off his back. A green dragon encircled his blade and his arm. He was clearly about to charge. Amélie threw her gun down. I drew my knives and Mecree aimed at Genji. Reyes had his shotguns drawn, but was unsure who to aim it at. Zenyatta's orbs turned yellow and he slammed his hands together. Six more spiritual arms expanded from his body and I tried to expand my shield, but I dropped my weapons as I felt a forced calmness in my body. My eyes turned yellow like gold.

"Experience tranquility," Zenyatta's voice echoed through my ears. I dropped to my knees. Genji sheathed his blades. Amélie dropped to her knees with her hands up. Mecree fumbled his gun and holstered it. Only Reyes remained steady with his aim and constant glare of anger.

"I'm not trying to kill you," Amélie said. "The Talon just told me my next assignment was you. I was just reflecting on the decision. My loyalty will never stray from Nyght and Reyes."

"I believe you," Zenyatta hummed as the glowing stopped. The arms disappeared and the warmth was gone. My eyes became white again. The snowy coldness returned. I grabbed my knives and held them close to me. I gave a shiver despite being wrapped in heavy cloth. I looked around and saw Amélie was shivering like crazy.

"Master, show us where-"

Zenyatta put up a hand. "Nyght," he hovered to me. "You are here on a desire I do not often see in these regions. There is disquiet in your soul."

"I am here to get these fuckers and bounce out. I need them to get a trail on a daughter I didn't even know I had."

"You know not if she is real though?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I'm on blind faith."

"No. You are merely looking for hope. Tell me, what do you plan to do once you have found your lost family? Assuming they know that you even exist."

"I wish to meet them and know I will do anything for them. Do for her what I could not for her mother."

"And that is."

"Make any misinterpretations or straying."

"I still sense a chaos within."

"I will tell them the story of their mother and I."

"Alas, you find a temporary resolve. Now go, I sense that this Junkrat and Roadhog are committing crimes as we now speak."

I turned back to everyone. "Let's go, now!" I barked as we ran down the mountain leaving Zenyatta behind. I dashed down the hill and we ran through the land without stopping until we reached the bottom of the mountain where I saw the two. They looked like freaks. A fat ass and a skinny disfigured man.

"These monks are weak mate," the skinny man said. It was Junkrat. I recognized his accomplice was Roadhog. Reyes aimed his shotguns at them. Amélie started to aim. I drew my knives out and started to lead the charge. Roadhog noticed me first.

Roadhog nudged Junkrat and pointed to us. Junkrat met my eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm here on information lead. Whatbdo you know about Zøe Nïver?"

"Blimey! I aven't seen er! I assume some suit sent ya."

"Montoya said you had information."

"Montoya! There traitorous girl. Ya know where she is?"

"I can hand her over to you if you give us information and stop ruining this temple."

"Eheh! I don't make deals with suits. What'd you think I do? Trust someone after my own info!"

"No! I want to know what you know about Zøe Nïver."

"He sure does sound testy," Junkrat said to Roadhog. I hated how he was so silent behind that gas mask. I was getting tired of this guy.

"Just. Tell me. What you know." I spoke very slowly. My eyes were turning a dark red.

"Rest in pieces," Junkrat spat.

"It's time for destruction," Roadhog laughed deep and gruffly. He took his gun from his side and fired. A bullet cut my wrist and lower calf. I rolled out of the way and Mecree shot him. Junkrat shot red balls at me. One landed next to my head as my stomach was to the ground. I looked at it and put up my shield as it exploded.

I ran at them and made my knife flash. Roadhog grabbed his eyes and Junkrat stumbled back. I sliced at Roadhog. He bled slightly before he shot at me again. I was lucky to survive by just managing to get out of his way. Genji dashed forward and cut at Junkrat. Junkrat threw a mine at him and pushed him back. As the explosive went off, I threw myself at him. He dodged me and the two began to run. I chased them while my allies sent bullets at them.

The two rounded a corner indoors. I was running so fast, I slammed myself through the entire wall. I saw Roadhog was way ahead, but Junkrat turned around and I kept running at him paying no mind to why he had suddenly stopped. As I prepared to put my knife in his chest, a pain clamped on my calf. I screeched as I looked down. A bear trap clawed it's way onto me and blood came out profusely.

As the red liquid poured from a torn artery, I looked up with red puffy eyes. The pain had me dribbling consciousness. Junkrat turned and laughed. "Got'cha," he giggled as he shot another grenade at me. I tried to hit it away, but it nailed me right in the eye. I saw Amélie dashing towards me and she picked up the grenade and ran toward Junkrat.

"Amélie!" I screamed as the grenade exploded before she could throw it. Her body was on fire and it blinded me in shock. She slammed against the wall and she was burnt to baby pink and black crusty shell of what remained. Her flesh was beyond destroyed. She was unmistakably dead.

I tried to reach for her as Junkrat and Roadhog were far out. Junkrat stole one last look at me and shot off another grenade. It rolled into the room slowly and I fell down from the suffering I was agonizing from in my leg. I cried out as I struggled to my elbows. Saliva ran freely and so was the sweat. I wouldn't be surprised if I vomited.

I tried to reach for it, but the bear trap kept me in place. I looked down at it and began to push it from me. I saw a helicopter coming for us. My face was dark red from the sweat coming out of every pour. I managed to open it by an inch and pull my foot out. My leg was fucked up.

I fell to the ground right next to the grenade.

* * *

I awoke in a hospital bed. My head felt light and I was in a daze. Looking around, I proper myself out. I saw Reyes and Angela were sitting next to me. Reyes was in a light sleep in the chair. He looked like he'd been there for hours. Angela was gripping her staff tightly and she was completely pale and clammy. She was looking down at her lap and she was leaning on her staff like a support beam. I could see tears stained on her cheeks in the dim light from my lantern.

I blinked myself better. I heard the heart monitor beeping and it raised up as I began to relive what just happened. Both of my watchers perked up as I cried out. I tried to shake myself from restraints, but I was unable to. Reyes and Angela got on both sides of me as Winston lumbered in with Ana. I was thrashing as hard as I could. Winston put his hands on me and I snapped at him and broke the restraint across my chest.

"Nyght, calm down," Ana said as she tried to hold me down.

I saw Angela produce a needle full of blue liquid. As she came closer, I froze completely. My breath stopped. Nothing moved in my body but the blood in my veins. I looked around wildly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Calm?" Ana asked.

"That depends on what happened?" I said beginning to breathe. Winston stop trying to restrain me and Reyes laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Amélie died," Reyes said after a long two seconds of my heart drumming in my chest. "When those two fuckers were running, Talon was there to get them too. We were caught in a cross fire. Junkrat killed her and Talon must've thought she was alive because they collected her body. We managed to fend them off, but they destroyed a majority of the temple. We managed to salvage their hideout and got some information for you later. Right now, Genji has resigned to help rebuild and reconnect with someone who needs forgiveness. Someone by the name of Hanzo."

I swallowed and looked around. "Where's Mecree?"

"He's getting some fresh air. Said he couldn't look at you like this. Defeated and hurt."

"That's alright. Do we have a definite move for next time?"

"Ha, ha," Reyes laughed out loud brightly. "You're not going anywhere for about two weeks. Consider yourself over watching us."

I shook my head and sat back. "Well, at least I have Winston and Angela."

"Yes, I suppose you do have me," he said awkwardly. "I think someone would like to see you."

"And who would that be?"

"Cheers love," I heard next to my ear. I looked over to see Lena to me. "You doing well?"

"I don't know. I just got put in a bed."

"It could be worse," she smiled weakly.

"Yes," I grinned back to her. "It could be worse."

"Okay," Angela put her hands on Reyes and began to guide him out. "I need to do some check ups and I can't have you guys in here. Give him some space. Visitation will be in the morning."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Three in the morning," Lena stood up as Angela pulled on her arm.

Lena winked and blinked away. Winston adjusted his glasses and the group began to disperse. Angela closed the curtains and laid her staff down. She went and pulled out a mirror. She brought it to me. I saw I had long scar running from the edge of my lip up my face and over my right eye. It was thin and grey.

I cocked my head and grabbed the mirror and set it down by my bed and held my arms out. Angela closed her eyes and she seemed to be more relieved. She came advanced on me.

She placed her hands on my chest and laid next to me in the bed. She was nimble enough to do so. I had a feeling I didn't need a check up. She ousted everyone to get some personal time. She looked up at me and she had the eyes of a soft puppy. More accurately, the look of a angel delivering the message of mercy.

"This is a nice check up," I commented.

"It is one," she said firmly. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget me."

"How could I forget a angel?"

"I was just wandering if you'd like to expand on that… kiss. I know you have some time off and I was wondering if you'd like to go to a dinner."

"Like a date?"

"Like a date," she blinked and her lashed were wet with the tears she had. I took her hand.

"Your hands are sweaty. And your head! It's so hot. You've driven yourself sick over me."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I nearly fainted when I saw you. I haven't had much of a distraction as of the late."

"Perhaps I can provide such a distraction."

"I'm curious. Why does your eyes change color and what does each one mean?"

"It all started when I got this white skin. They tell my emotions. I don't know how, but I can tell when they change color and I know how to mask them. I just choose to let them change color. If they're red, I'm angry. If they're yellow, I'm in deep thought or tranquillity. White is just my normal color. If they're pink… well, like they are now…"

Angela let her eyes go down to my private areas. "Oh," she said. "Oh, well, wow. Um, well, uh, what happens if they're black?"

"I never really knew but they've only happened once. It was the day I was trying to find Zøe and I was on a rampage. My eyes were for red irises, but the rest was pure darkness. I think it's just intense emotion."

"Oh. Ahh! My mind is still at an unrest."

"Let me tell you a story." I said breaking the tense sexual air.

"Anything!"

"What would you like to know?" I asked. She could demand any truth from me and I wouldn't hesitate. Except for, well, you know.

Angela looked down at my bandaged chest. She looked at my face with quivering lips. Her eyes shone with a innocent look that displayed her mind running through so many questions. Her lips were giving away her excited look and made her seem more younger. Her blue uniform made her look like a young girl trying on her mother's job attire as dress up. Herr lips were moist and tiny from either romance or fear of disappointment. She touched my face. Lightly. I had to guide her hand to my cheek so she wouldn't be scared.

"Can I ask what happened to your skin? The whiteness, I mean. Not the scar."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. Angela snuggled closer to me. I placed my hand down her back and down to her bottom. Angela perked up and gave a wink to me as I pressed her closer to me. She shared my hotness and the warmth would've made a glow if it was visible between our relevant bond. She was in a caressing seductive motion. I could feel her heartbeat and she could feel mine. It felt a little more trusting.

Angela kissed my cheek and moved up to my lips before I had to let her be a little more reserved so I could talk. I let my arm go around her shoulder and put her on my chest. Her nose touched my nose. She bit her lower lip as we both realized she was near my erected area. I gave her a wink to let her know it was alright as I ran my hand over her lower back to calm her.

With her now off of my side, I could reach the button that made the bed lift a little higher. Then I placed her back next me. She gave a small smile. She scooted back onto me in my lap. I was perfectly okay with it. She let her hand rest on my face so she could kiss me. I let my hands rest in her lap as they slid up to her hips and they were cautious. She must've felt my tension and desire to not displease her because she looked at me and nodded. She guided my hands with hers down through her pants and to her sex.

I was tense as she was being a little frozen. She was slightly uncomfortable and I hated it. I didn't want this relationship to be forced. I began to withdraw my hands but she kept them locked.

"It's okay," she said. "I want you to know I'm able to adjust to your desires."

"No," I forced my hands away. "It's about both of us."

"Oh. Thank you," she said. "Maybe we can explore this later."

"Absolutely. Now, what was I going to tell you."

"Your skin."

"Ah ha! When I was on a mission with Ana…" I began with a small smile.


	5. Imagination & Love

**Sixteen Years Ago…**

I was running myself through cobblestone streets of Kings Row. The town was alive and joyous as it bestowed many citizens strolling about. The girls chased each others in a game of tag, the boys were talking mischievously about the teenaged girls who were dressing slightly undressed and trying to appease the teenaged boys. The men were smiling as they flounced about in glory with their women in hand with merriness in every note of the songs of Christmas.

It was December 20th and Ana was giving me a small adrenaline rush. I've been running for twenty minutes at full speed with weary lungs and labored breath. I bounded through crowds with my gun strapped to my leg. A revolver with armor piercing rounds. I pushed through everyone as I tried to keep Ana in sight. She finally spun into an alleyway and I managed to get a cold breath from the heated intensity.

I bended over as Ana pointed down the trashed, dank, and humid alley. A plastic bag floated on slush puddle and a few mice darted back and forth between the dripping crevices and their watery foundations. A blue drip here and a dark stream there. In the night, the lantern lights were the only light my eyes could wear.

Ana was heaving as she pulled her rifle from under her cloak. I could see the man running through the alley as Ana took the shot. His leg popped and blood sprayed along the wall. He fell down and hit the stones in agony. A pool of blood formed around him as the hole was about six inches in circumference. Ana ran up to him and I followed with exhaustion in my burning jelly legs.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" He had a red pained face.

"We want information now," Ana said pressing her finger into the wound's hole.

"Alright, alright!" He squeaked. "What do you want to know? Just let me go goddammit!" I hit him in the nose. He grabbed it as Ana made a violent jerk up with her finger. "Argh!" The man screamed. "What was that for?" He looked at me.

"Don't take God's Name in vain," I gave in a slightly sarcastic optimistic way. The man's cap fell off and revealed his scruffy red hair. His green eyes were wild. His beard was dirty and had dried spit in it. This guy was clearly a poorer individual than the average slut down by the pub.

"Tell us where the case is," Ana growled.

"It's by the pub. I swear. There's a bloody wanker behind the counter and he'd give you the fucking case."

"Thank you," Ana said standing up The man was howling in pain until Ana ended up shooting him with a tranquilizer. "You get there and cover bases. I'll get him patched up."

I nodded and caught my breath. I turned and looked at the lit street out of the alley. So many sounds going on at once, not a single baby made a cry over the thud produced by Ana's rifle.

She bandaged his leg and called him in while I began to head off to the pub. When I reached my destination, I saw that the pub was mostly empty. I rubbed my temples. The British dialect had me thinking wrong. I'm a contract killer straight out of Boston. These fuckers had me thinking wrong.

The bar was empty and full of nothing but bottles and stacked chairs. I saw a young woman sweeping and a man cleaning shot glasses. He looked up at me. The woman looked at me at the door with my arrival being a disturbance.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I must've forgotten to put up a sign to announce closing. We're closed for the day."

"Good," I turned and locked the door. I turned around. Walking forward, I heard the floorboards creak beneath my weight. I looked at the woman who had a pale face as I pulled a chair down and sat in it.

"Let's make something very clear. I am a stranger to you and with my confidence striding in abroad, I must he someone of high importance. Not of governmental, but rather of a shady underworld. So, you see this?" I pulled out my revolver. "This can change this entire conversation. It's tone. It's words. It's survivors. Where's the case?"

"What case?" The bartender asked.

"Don't bullshit me. My friend just shot your buddy in the alleyway." I checked the chamber to show off I could afford the time to check my weapon.

"I assure you, there is no case. Lolita, come here and go out through the back door."

"Interesting name," I smirked as I slapped the chamber in. "Stay where you are Lolita. Do you know who Lolita is?" I stepped up from my chair. I drew closer and pressed my weapon to her jaw and traced it with the gun's barrel. The bartender was tense and delicate with his fingertips on the counter. Slightly leaning forward thinking he could lunge fifteen feet to me and stop my interrogations.

"No," Lolita lowered her eyes. She was nervous. Her hands were slightly fidgety.

"Lolita is a classic book," I smiled trying to ease her up. "It's about pedophilia in a certain light, but if you really look at it, it's about a young girl preying on a man who wants something and exploiting it to her own devices. So, are you in this together or are you just a witness I might have to silence," I hissed like a snake.

Lolita turned her head and met eyes with the man. She whispered her apologies and pointed to the counter. I smiled and pistol whipped her. I walked to the counter leaving the girl hurt on the ground. She knew better than to cry out. I came eye to eye with a angry bartender.

"The easy way or the hard way," I said. "I prefer hard, but you can deny me the pleasure."

The bartender put his hand below the counter. I realized my mistake too late. I was overzealous. He brought his hand up and then swung it at me. A liquid went into my eyes, but it was multicoloured. A rainbow of colours. He grinned as my vision became twisted and disoriented.

I stumbled back and tripped over something. I looked around dizzy on the floor and saw my tripper was Lolita, but her face was off. I could see every muscle twitching. Her bloody pink face was turning into a dark haze with no eyes with black blood coming from her sockets. Her tongue was on the floor and yet she was standing up. Her hair was on fire and her teeth were overgrown to be a blinding white. Such hideousness with such light made me as terrified as I was confused.

I looked over at the bartender and his eyes were dark grey. His face had a beard of snakes and the hair of cobwebs. His rotting skin was a moldy brown with black cream oozing from his cuts all over his flesh.

No. Monsters don't exist. There had to be something in those liquids. It didn't matter. The bartender had the case in his hand. He crouched next to me. He laid the case down and popped it open.

He brought out a needle before holding me down by the shoulder with one hand. I felt immense pressure on me. He began to inject it in my arm. I felt a small prick as I wrenched my head over to see the plunger be pushed down.

My pale arm became snow white and grew even more painfully white as the whiteness began to spread up my body. It covered my hand and began to engulf my shoulder. I began to see the world more sensitively. Wherever the white touched, I felt only pain.

Then I could tell what was happening in my body. The effects began to wear off. I could see through the liquid he'd thrown in my eyes. My eyes turned red as I slammed my fist into the bartender's throat. Lolita tried to scramble away, but I caught her by her hair and dragged her to the floor before choking her out.

I stumbled up and grabbed the gasping bartender. I pulled him along to the counter and slammed his head into the edge. He had to be dazed. I cracked his forehead over the edge again. A cut appeared on his forehead. So I slammed him in the sharp ledge of the counter again. And again. And again.

There was no fire, but rather a sickening set of cracks coming from the young bones soon to wither away and float across a pond of it's own marrow and blood. I slammed him harder with each time his forehead connected to the metal. I felt my emotions out of control.

"Nyght!" I heard a woman scream. "Stop!"

I released the man and turned around. It was Ana. As we met eyes, she dropped her rifle and covered her mouth.

"What happened to you?" She whispered.

She followed my eyes as I looked at the case. She saw the syringe was laying on the floor empty. She approached me slowly and touched my shoulder gently as if she was afraid to touch a tiger in it's den.

"It's still me," I said. "I'm just of a different appearance."

"Nyght, don't tell me-"

"He injected it in me. It's okay. I feel strong."

"That'll kill you," she whispered.

"It's okay," I whispered as my eyes became droopy and my knees began to wobble. Ana has a slightly strained face. My head was beginning to spin and I realized she was supporting me.

"Won't you just… hold me until I go?" I asked.

"Nyght, we'll get you help."

"I'll still be right here."

"I'm with you," she said in a cracked voice. "Jack, Reyes!" She yelled into the radio on her shoulder. "Get me emergency evacuation. Nyght is about to die and I have two minutes before he starts to go."

"We're on our way," a man said. I couldn't even tell who was who anymore. I laid my head in Ana's lap and my eyes began to settle on the ceiling fan spinning. Around and around and around.

I faded out of consciousness.

* * *

 **Present…**

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"I died," I responded lightly. "I actually died."

"No way."

"Yes way," I kissed Angela's nose. My eyes were still pink. "Ana told me I did and Reyes said he had brought some weird medical supply that was only experimental. He injected it into me and I was breathing a few hours later."

"How come I haven't seen it here?" Angela raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," I furrowed my brows. "I never paid much mind to it."

"I'll ask him about it later," she brushed her thumb under my eyes. "It seems more haunting that you lost control."

"That was before I met Genji," I replied. "He taught me about meditation. You may not believe me as we have seen that as Genji had parted ways with us once before to meet up with Zenyatta to come to terms with his own… unfortunate disfigurement. There was a time when you first joined and I was not always around. I was constantly in discord as only six months prior to your joining, I was heavily inflicted by some emotional baggage with drug cartel skin operation."

"That sound like a story."

"Maybe for another time," I pushed myself up. I realized I had bandages over my entire upper body. I had thought it was just a white shirt, but I was know surprised at how messed up that explosion must've had me. I looked up and saw Angela giving a small bite to her lower lip. She seemed to still be worried about me.

"So… you were a contract killer?"

"There are things I'm not proud of," I said with white eyes. I remembered this one time a young thirteen year old girl begged for her life.

 _"Please,"_ the girl had tears running down her eyes. Perhaps it was actually raindrops and she was actually in pain. Or maybe tue moonlight played it's tricks on my eyes as the sun would not. The light made her white sick skin look like a ghost. The ghastly sight made me throb in the heart as she was pleading. My beating heart was so loud as I was about to shoot a girl behind a elementary school in Colorado Springs. Hitmen can't be picky about where the target is; they just have to negotiate a good price. Mine was sixty grand.

Death would be a mercy and I realized that by killing her would kill six. Her family who was in need of her money. It's not my business she started to selling drugs on the wrong street. It was business I got my paycheck. My business that I have to eat. My business to do what is right.

 _"Please,"_ the girl cried. I could save her. _"Please."_

Alas, money is money and bullets are bullets and there are times when sinners have not found God. Sometimes, I pretend she was begging to be put out of her misery. But I know the truth. No matter how hard I shut my eyes. There will never go a week when I don't close my eyes and repent for what I've done.

"Maybe, you. can help me recuperate sometime later on. There some things I'd rather discuss with you in a much more appropriate setting."

"This isn't an appropriate setting?"

"Well, uh, not really."

"Tell me how?"

"I had pink eyes."

"Nonsense. You're healthy as ever." Angela still wasn't picking up on context clues and rubbing her chin.

"I had pink irises."

"You have white eyes right now."

"I'd prefer not to talk about my mistakes about killing innocent people while trying to romance you after having an erection," I cut to the chase. Even I cringed at that.

"Oh," she let her eyes once again drop to my private areas. "Right. Um, uh, well-"

"When do I get to leave this bed?" I asked creating a diversion.

"Oh, three days of rest and two of physical therapy. I'll have one more for physical evaluation and the last for a night on a blanket by the Swiss Alps."

"Hike much?"

"Physical recreation is by far one of my favorite activities around. I'd suggest it to you, but, well, looking at what peers you have, I imagine you find it quite a challenge to find anything not requiring physical action."

"If you plan on staying with me, I think I'll find it a challenge not relaxing."

"Hey, quick question." Angela said suddenly with a change of calm to a intriguing tone."

"Ask as your heart so ever desires."

"Why are you so relaxed around me?"

My eyes turned to a shade of yellow. My mind weaved through the many reasons. For one, she was kind. She was nonviolent. She, ironically, acted like a guardian angel who would not let a weapon be drawn in her sight of there was a patient in her sight. But most of all, why was I relaxed. These reasons all culminated into one answer really: I loved her. But why? What was the number one reason I was attracted to her?

Yes, she was a reminiscent of Zøe, but the main reason? Well, yes. I do know the number one reason and no, it wasn't because she was a Swiss woman. It was because she was so pure. She refused to give into any evils that hurt the well being of humanity. In fact, it wasn't just because of my own personal hatred for Ana's ruling of my false guilt with the hands on Zøe death, but it was because she tricked Angela into creating her signature sniper rifle that I know disregarded her as a personal threat. I would snuff her out like I did to Velva if given the chance.

"Because I love you," I said at last. "You are my world right now."

"What of that world came crashing down?"

"I'd stay with it and rebuild it piece by piece."

"What if you couldn't rebuild the permanently destroyed pieces?"

There was a silence as my eyes began to flash different colours. My mind began to just imagine it. Holding hands with her on a red and green blanket on a warm day in a grassy field of green under a tree at the base of the Swiss Alps. Then a bullet slicing through her throat and her eyes lighting up with surprise as her lips have begun to drop from their beautiful smile. Her eye lids fell as her body hurtled down to the ground.

But I caught her. Her blonde hair flowed through my fingers as her body was lifeless, but not in a poetic way. Not a relaxed body that was limp as if she was sleeping. No, no, no. A paler skin with a stiffness to her. As if her beauty was drained out as her body was musty and rotting. Her skin became a grey and then a crusty dust. She began to blow away with a breeze.

I grasped for it as it escaped me, but as I looked up, I saw flames everywhere. I saw a lean figure in yellow with a gas mask on. The grass produced tongues of flames up from the ground. The mountains was covered in hot lava and smoke boiled into the fiery black and maroon skies.

The figure approached me and as it got closer, I could see one more more gruffer figure trailing it. With face paint and grey camouflage US militant attire, it Jack Morrison. Ready for black optics. I looked down and saw my knives. Broken. Shattered like glass on the ground without any glow. I felt red hot chains across my chest, thighs, and forearms. I was latched onto the ground. Looking up onto a killer of my lover aided by Jack.

The figure crouched by me. It put it's hand up to it's mask and pulled it off. I saw my own reflection in the black glass eyes of the mask. My face was bloody and the grey scar was bigger and redder and my eyes were dark red and black. Cuts embodied me as if they were cultic tattoos.

Under the mask was just who I suspected. The killer who abused every privilege she got out of my lover. The one who always sided with Jack. She was just too unreliable as I could not get a gauge of any of her motivations.

Ana.

"Nyght," Angela shook me. I let my imagination fade away and I saw the love of my life alive and well. She had a worried look in her eye. "Nyght. Nyght, I was just speaking hypothetically. Please don't be mad."

"What do you mean-" then it clicked why she looked so afraid. My eyes. They were pure black with a shade of red for the iris. I quickly forced them to turn to pink just to turn down her fear. "Sorry, I said. I just got a little carried away."

"I should be the one apologising. I shouldn't have said that. I should've realised that that would set you off."

"It's okay," I used my index finger as a hook to stroke her cheek. "As long as I'm with you, there's nothing in the world that can comfort me more. I love you."

"I love you too," she had slight tears in her eyes. She was truly saddened by my sudden set off. "I just feel so bad."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay!"

I hugged her close. I began to rock her as my eyes began to morph into a honey hue of yellow. I had a slight smother on her as she began to cry it out. Sometimes, just sometimes, the toughest moments need just the right amount of time for a slight heal. To let her know that everyone needs to ask for mercy.

And I was going to give her it with my forgiveness. It was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have done such a thing. Sometimes, it's the thoughts of the mind that are the most dangerous.

* * *

After six days of working with Angela through physical work and resting with lovely talk, we were heading out to the Swiss Alps. Blanket: check. Picnic basket: check. Swiss chocolates: check, but Angela didn't know. A typical American 50's fantasy. But, there was one thing the Americans never got right. Well, a couple of things actually. But one important thing they managed fuck up on a picnic:

Proposing where the girl loved to be.

I had given some gold to Torbjorn with some valuables that only he really wanted in order to make a wreathe. A golden wreathe resting in the basket atop of the foods and waters. We managed to reach the foot of the mountain before setting up the blanket. We began to just talk to each other. Making jokes and talking about our loves and hates.

I was looking around still having memories of the vivid imagination. The only thing that calmed me was that there was no tree and Angela had done her hair in a French roll instead of her typical hairstyle.

"If you could change one thing about the world," Angles stretched her arms to the blue sky. "What would you change?"

"I would change you."

"What? Is there something wrong with me?" Angela asked confused.

"Yeah. You're not married."

"So?" She sounded slightly defensive.

"And it bothers me how you're not wearing what I brought you."

"What did you bring me to wear?" Angela propped herself up on her elbow. Now she was intrigued. She was anticipating and waiting for a sleek surprise.

"It's in the basket."

Angela opened the basket and she was silent. My eyes were still on the sky. I felt a quick intake of air. I brought my knees up to make my legs an arch. Then I saw Angela put her hands on my shoulders and twist her way on my hips. She had the golden wreathe on her hair and a smile on her face. Her eyes shined it's radiance of Liebe.

"You are a lovely piece of art," I whispered.

"And you may paint me."

"Du bist Braut," I smiled in German.

"Und ich bin dein Geliebter," she smiled back.

United, she leaned down and kissed me. I held her arm and rubbed her limb. I caressed up to her shoulder and held it. I drew her back from touching my upper lip with her lower.

"Is it a yes?"

"Ja," she said.

"Unto death."

"Until death."

"Is this the honeymoon?"

"Oh, we'll find a way to accommodate this. So… do you want to explore more of my body?"

I smiled. Married and now freed from my vows of sex before marriage as I was now in one flesh with my wife, I began to unbutton her shirt with black eyes with the biggest, brightest pink irises. Love is love and hate is hate. Light is light and dark is dark. They cannot coexist. In the moment of bliss, I showed my love as I bounded myself with my lover.

But when the Lord returns, there will be two in one bed and one will be taken up while the other left behind. Two in the mill, but one taken up and the other left behind. The light can overtake the darkness and the darkness the light in the sight of Man. I must confess one thing for sure without any questionable doubt:

My story is far from over.


	6. Betrayal

Yes, we were married by love. While I wasn't Catholic, I did drop by a church to get some quick paperwork and wrists tying. The one thing we agreed on was to keep our marriage a secret. We made plans though to have her move to my apartment.

"I'll move my stuff to your place tonight," she smiled.

"You want any help?" I asked kissing her cheek.

"No, no," she shook her head. "I don't have too much as I usually just work."

"Alright," I said pecking her once more before heading down to the shooting range. I needed some new upgrades as R&D was down by the place. Perhaps I could get a gun. I trotted down the grey stairs. I came into a large area and the shooting range was down the line with a small storage unit by my side. A gymnasium was behind a glass wall.

I saw Mecree and Reyes training in the gymnasium. I decided I'd swing by them later. I marched myself down to the range and walked into a giant steel weapon cache. The guns and knives lined the wall. I went to one and let my finger slide down a revolver. My hands skimmed over to a SMG and then to an assault rifle.

"Nyght?" I heard behind me. I turned and saw Mei.

"Mei," I went up to her and hugged her. We gripped in the embrace. She worked down in Antarctica and I haven't seen her in six years. Granted, we'd fucked a couple times, but that was long ago. A little bit of flings here and there, but nothing permanent.

"Nyght? Wow, you look so different."

"Whoa," I said sizing her up after placing my hands on her shoulders. "You seem to be slightly a bit more plush and lively."

Mei crossed her arms. "So… how's life for you?"

"Very well. I'm about to go practice. Wanna join?"

"Absolutely."

I grabbed a customized Uzi. It was lined in many electronically optimized systems resistant to EMPs, water, fire, earthly elements, and jamming. Though I never once used it on a mission, I loved to utilize it during the practice range. Mei grabbed some type of freezing gun. We made sure the weapons were empty before going out to the range where the simulator began making fake Omnics for us to fight. We had fake bullets just in case we accidentally hit each other.

Our backs were to each other. The Omnics tried to shoot at us whilst I dashed to the left. I shot one in the head and spun on my heels to shoot another. I ducked low as Mei shot over me and pierced another in the chest. I slid on the ground before blowing head off an Omnic. I kicked one in the lower leg and shot the kneeling bot in the face.

I drowned another with my bullets before Mei made a slushy air come from her weapon and slowed down another one until it froze completely. She shot an icicles out and blew it apart. I cracked another open and tore another bot's head off. I held another by the neck as Mei shot it. I grasped the ice and pulled it out of the Omnic before stabbing another.

An E-54 became a turret and shot at me. I rolled to the side and shot at it while it spun to try and put me in it's sight. Mei ran the other way. I did a backflip of the wave of bullets and began to run towards Mei in a beeline around the E-54. My chest was inflating and deflating quickly and I ducked low as the wave of bullets went over me. Before the E-54 could recuperate, I dashed towards it as Mei was close enough to bury it in slush.

As it began to slow down and freeze, I shot it. The bullets started to dent it and make the destruction more evident. As it tried to turn more, it transformed into it's tall form and tried to shoot me, but then it froze. Mei delivered the killing blow. The simulation hadn't ended yet, but Mei didn't know why.

"How come it hasn't ended?" She asked. I aimed at her and pressed my weapon to her head. She stood up stiff. She turned around slowly and had surprise in her eyes. "Why?"

"Be prepared for anything," I said.

"And you should watch your back," she said reaching behind her back and throwing a metal ball down on the ground. It bounced up and it emitted a ring of coldness formed around me. It was a drone. Snowball.

I tried to advance towards Mei while aiming my gun at her shifting body getting out of my way. Eventually, within seconds, I was frozen to my spot and I couldn't move. My body was unable to turn. Only my yellow eyes could move and see what was going on. My finger wasn't even able to twitch to the trigger.

"Sorry," Mei laughed pushing me down. As I hit the floor, the simulation ended as if the freezing was real, I'd theoretically be dead. My head smacked on the floor and I got up rubbing my head. I stretched out as she put her hands over her mouth with shining eyes.

"Well?" I said. "That was fun."

"Yeah! Hey, I'm about to go on another exposition in Antarctica. Maybe you and I could play catch up when I get back. It's only for two weeks and then I get to relax for three months."

"Absolutely," I said. "Maybe grab a bite or two and I have so much to tell you."

"Okay!" She smiled giddily and hugged me tight before bounding off. I winked at her and heard two sets of clapping from behind me. I turned and saw both Reyes and Mecree.

"Well, well, well," Reyes clapped slowly. "It seems you got stopped cold."

"Aw, and I suppose you'd do much better?"

"Yes. Yes I can, would, and always will."

"So, you're handy with a gun?" Mecree looked at my Uzi.

"And you suck at using knives."

"How good are you with the gun?"

"Better than you cigar, but less than the way I run my mouth."

Mecree cocked his head and stepped closer to me. The simulation picked up again and the terrain was suddenly a dusty town. I smiled and holstered my gun. We looked at each other and a long silence fell over each other. I let my fingers curl as they hovered over my weapon.

Mecree braced himself. He tipped his hat to me. We stood across from each other and waited for the slightest flinch. I saw he had his breathing slowed down.

I quickly grabbed my Uzi and fired. He rolled towards me and rolled up with a flashbang. I dodged out of the way as a bullet strayed past my ear. He fanned the hammer and I had a hard time getting out of it's deadly path. I hit the ground as he began to reload. I rushed him and kicked him in the chest. He fell back as I tried to butterfly kick him.

Rolling away from me, he received a dropkick and went down. I spaced myself out as he rolled up and spoke. "It's high noon," he began to march at me. I ran at him and he focused his eyes on me. As he began to aim at me with the gun to his hip, I threw my gun. The bullet came out and hit the gun in midair.

The gun flew back in my face and put me to the ground. He stood over me and aimed at me. "You tried," he puffed his cigar.

I kicked his hand and made my legs wrap around his arm. I slid him closer and his gun was next to my ear while his head was in between my thighs. I applied pressure on his wrist and made him drop the gun. I then let him go and kicked him back before rolling backwards and picking up the gun as I came to my balance. I shot Mecree and the simulation ended.

"You're gloating," I said walking up to him and taking the cigar from his mouth. I dropped the gun on his chest. I flicked the cigar away and began to walk out. Mecree ran up to me and began to walk with me.

"Hey, I need to talk with you."

"It takes two minutes to get to helicopter for parachute training. Start talking."

"Look, I'm not here to debate friendships and I don't think Reyes is doing anything wrong, but he's been more on edge. He just got replaced this morning-"

"He what!?" I stopped walking and faced Mecree with my posture high.

"Yeah! The United Nations had him replaced this morning as head of Overwatch. I know he's still leader of Blackwatch, but there's just something messing within his head. I don't want to be around when Morrison leads some type of removal of former Blackwatch members."

"No shit! Why the fuck was he replaced?"

"United Nations said Morrison was a better leader during the Omnic Crisis-"

"Morrison!" I resounded his name with more understanding.

"I know! Look, I'm backing up Reyes, but as long as Morrison is leader, I ain't fucking with this place. I already told Reyes, but I'm also telling you. Fuck this, I quit."

"Quit! You're quitting!"

"Fuck this place. Let's be honest, these fuckers blackmailed me. Reyes was good at it, but Morrison's just an asshole. I'm sorry, but I'd rather rot in prison."

I rubbed the back of my head. Fuck. I was losing one of my best supporters. I looked up to him. Damn. But he was such a good ally. Not just a Blackwatch employee, but just like Genji, he was undyingly loyal to his personal interests. Maybe he'd do something for me.

"Okay," I said. "I just need three promises."

"Name them."

"No crime," I raised an eyebrow. He nodded. "If I find my daughter, you need to make sure she doesn't get hurt." He nodded harder. "And if I just so happen to die, I need you to look after Angela."

"Angela?"

"Look, don't peep a word or I'll have some assassins on you, but we got married last night."

His eyes twinkled. "You have my word, my gun, and my head that not a word about you two will not slip out until your death."

"Until my death," I confirmed. "You're not going to betray us?"

"If I'm going to stab you in the back, it's gonna be when I'm lookin you in the eyes."

"Damn right," I embraced him. "Now get the fuck outta here cowboy."

"Pleasure serving you."

"It best be," I said looking at the helicopter containing Ana and Morrison. Animosity was in my heart. I strutted to the helicopter and sat down. I saw Lena blinked next to me and sat down. The helicopter lifted off. As we ascended in the air, I spit down to the ground.

"Ew," Lena scrunched her face up. "What if someone was down there?"

"They'd be grateful they were worth my spit," I said not looking at her.

"Sounds like arrogance," Ana worded out notedly with a slight riff in her voice.

"Sounds like no fucks given." I spoke sarcastically.

"Sounds like you have a testy tone," Morrison intervened.

"Sounds like we just lost two important members because of you," I snarled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Genji retired and Mecree quit."

"Mecree? No! We need to get him back. We had an agreement."

"We're letting him go."

"No we're not."

"Yes we are."

"Don't forget your superiors," Ana said with a strict tone.

I stood up and faced the two. She was equipped with her sniper rifle. I looked over at Morrison and saw he had a pistol on him. Even Lena had guns. My eyes snakes around and rested on a parachute. I picked it up and put it on. I felt blood pulsing in my head.

I wasn't going out like a bitch.

"You have weapons," I noted.

"So?" Morrison growled.

I backed to the opening of the helicopter. Lena was standing now. She seemed ready to jump at me. Ana was looking more primed. I didn't like the tension and knew it would end in bloodshed if I wasn't quick.

"I just suppose I'll have to admit, submission isn't really my style," I said taking a foot back. "And something tells me that I'm in trouble."

"Nyght, you're under arrest for attempted murder, assault against superior officers, adultery-" Ana started listing. When she said adultery, I knew they were trying to get me for Zøe.

"How about this?" I raised my hands. "Why don't I hand myself over and we have a fair trial?"

Ana began to approach me with cuffs in her hands. I fell out of the helicopter. She tried to reach after me and I hurtled to the ground. Not even Tracer would be able to get me. I started to dive towards the leaving body of Mecree. I closed my eyes as I opened the parachute. I opened my eyes to see the surprise face of Mecree.

"Nyght!" He said my name with surprise. Then he saw my expression. He knew I was in trouble. We were only twenty feet away. Suddenly a hole appeared in my parachute. Ana was trying to snipe me!

I hit the ground headfirst and blacked out.

* * *

I awoke in a dark place and heard some talking above me. I smelled must and hay. More so horse. I saw cracks of light peeking through at me. I then started to realize it was a barn and floorboards were over me. I then recognized the voices of Angela and Morrison.

"Please leave me alone," Angela said. "I'm trying to operate on these horses."

"Just listen!" Morrison raised his voice. "If you know anything about his whereabouts you must report it!"

"Drop your voice," Angela hissed. "These animals are trying to sleep and one is a newborn."

"Don't tell me what to do-"

I heard a door open. Heavy footsteps entered. I breathed slightly and heard the voice of Reyes. "Hey, what's the ruckus in here?"

"Mind your business," Morrison snapped. "You need to leave the two of us alone."

"No," Reyes said heftily. "I'm not leaving you alone with her."

"I think you have something about Nyght," Morrison said suddenly. "When do you take such a interest in Angela?"

"Angela is trying to do her best for you," Reyes breathed heavily. "At least I'm straight up with her that I'll murder a mothafucker while you have to twist every biotic medical supply into a fucking weapon."

"Like I said," Morrison said with more force in his voice. "Mind your fucking business."

I heard more people enter. "Hey, is everything alright?" I heard Ana ask.

"No," Morrison said forcefully. "I think Angela has information on Nyght."

"That doesn't sound right," I heard Winston say. He had the heaviest footsteps. "Angela is always honest. I think everyone needs to take some time to adjust this… unfortunate circumstance."

I heard a shuffle. "I know she has information," I heard Morrison say accusingly.

"Get you hands off her!" I heard Reyes yell.

There was a huge scuffle and then a loud _CRACK!_ There was a long silence. My heartbeat was the only noise in my ears. I just wanted to burst from the floorboards, but I knew I couldn't be compromised. I owed Angela more than just my marriage. I owed her my life.

"Don't you ever. Ever. Ever! Put your hands on me again." I heard Angela say angrily. "You have no right! You have no fucking right to ever do that!"

"Morrison, please, leave," I heard Reyes say with a threatening undertone. I heard a shuffle and felt a subtraction of presences from the room above me.

"Angela," I heard Mei say. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Angela whispered. "Mei, can you just come over to my apartment later. We can talk more before we part ways."

"Part ways?"

"I'm quitting Overwatch."

"I can't blame you," Mei sighed. "After what he just did, I think this might be one of my last missions."

"Thanks. Go on now. I need to finish my check up before I go pack my bags."

I heard Mei leave. After a few long moments, the floorboards were removed from above me. A giant ray of light blinded me and the eclipse that saved me from total blindness was Reyes' head. He held a hand out to me and I took it.

"Hey," he winked. "You look like shit."

"Feel like it," I said as I found balance on my feet. "Mecree brought me?"

"Yep," Reyes nodded. "He's long gone."

"What happened?" I said rushing to Angela to check her face. I wanted no bruises on my wife.

"He just grabbed my arm," she said brushing me off. "I slapped him. I guess we'll be on the run now."

"We've got one job though," I murmured. "I have to find someone before we're scot free."

"Well, besides being the third most wanted man on Earth."

"Who's the first and second?" I asked.

"Well, you edged out Roadhog, but not Junkrat. He's number two."

"Number one?"

"You're not going to believe this, but, it's a woman named Sombra. Hacker and some people says she's affiliated with Talon. I suspect she's going to be on the run."

"You sound like I should know who she is."

"Well," Reyes shrugged. "Believe it or not, she's yours."

My breath was taken away. I couldn't comprehend any words. The one we were looking for was the world's most wanted. My daughter. Wait, wait. Was it even possible?

"How are you sure?"

"She's an unknown identity, but we managed to get at least a trace on her. We last saw her on Satellite images in Dorado. We scanned her vitals and used an invisible laser to-"

I put my hand up cutting him off. "Spare me. So it's confirmed?"

"It is."

I turned to Angela. "Um, I need to tell you something."

"I already know," she nodded with crossed her arms. "Reyes told me."

"Reyes-"

"She beat me down," he interjected.

"But you're a pacifist," I looked at her oddly.

"Well, every pacifist and woman has a bad side. And sometimes being stern like the mother I am will and always find the truth."

Fair enough, I thought. "So, I guess this is goodbye," I looked at Reyes.

"No it's not," he raised his eyebrow. "You are going to see me again."

"When's that?"

"If you get to Sombra, you need to make sure she's okay. Then call me. I'm going to get Mecree and Genji to help us overthrow Overwatch."

"Do you have to kill anyone?" Angela asked.

"We'll try to keep casualties at a minimum, but remember, we will throw slugs at those who hurt our people."

"Fine. But if he gets hurt because of this," Angela put her finger on his chest. "Consider yourself my servant."

"You have me beyond the grave."

"No, I have you when you're alive."

"And if I die?"

"Trust me, you won't. I'm developing this nano tech that will rebuild cells before they die. I don't have the recipe for resurrection, but I do have the spell to make sure you suffer or serve alive."

"Sounds like a witch."

"Lucifer was once an angel."

Reyes smiled. He hugged us both. I took Angela in my arms and I forced her to kneel with me. I looked up to Reyes. "Bless us as husband and wife, best man."

"Live in peace after the final battle," he touched our foreheads. We rose. "There's a space that leads to a tunnel outside of the compound in those floorboards. Go to the tavern and Angela will meet you there at dawn. If she doesn't, you must flee to Dorado alone."

I nodded, kissed Angela, and got under the floorboards. Reyes placed it over me and I began to crawl through the ventilation. I climbed and pushed my way through the vast metal tunnels as the darkness was no help. My hands were my only guidance as they slid along the sleek coldness of the metal surroundings. I had to feel my way through and it wasn't until the second hour that I saw light. After the time of short breathing, trying to stay calm, and luck of not being lost, all I felt was a rush of relief. I pushed off my elbows and reached the vent. My fingers wrapped around the vent's openings and pushed forward with force. I removed the vent and pushed myself out.

As I got up, I looked at my hands covered in dust and soot. Those vents were filthy and I would undoubtedly need a lung check up. Stretching felt amazing as I reinstated the vent and ran off.

I went to the tavern that was filled with criminals and prostitutes. I stood out and everyone noticed me with my white skin,but I still stuck to the corner. Many freaks and such rolled through here daily and I wasn't a face of Overwatch like Morrison or Reyes. I ordered a room and told the innkeeper to look out for Angela's description. I told her it'd he double the money if she could forget I was ever here. She promptly agreed and helped me to a personal room. I sat on the bed and waited. I had nothing on me and nothing on me was all I could afford. Hopefully Angela brought money.

* * *

As I opened my eyes on the sight of first dawn, I realized a body was next to me. I realized it was Angela who was awake staring at the ceiling. Maybe I should talk to her before we went on the run.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry for bringing you into this."

"If I wasn't going to stay true to our commitment, I wouldn't have come for you. I would've handed you over. But we're in this together. I would fully expect you to be in the same commitment if I was in your situation."

"How do you know?"

"If you truly told me the truth, you murdered and tortured your way to get to Zøe and then took a fall you really didn't need. If you're that in depth to marriage, I think you'll go even further for me."

"Damn right," I said.

"Please, don't curse in my ear."

"Sorry."

"You didn't let me finish."

"What?"

"You didn't let me finish my sentence."

"Well say it."

"Don't curse in my ear unless your eyes are really pink and like, surrounded by black."

My eyes went from yellow to a light hue of pink. She blushed. She got up and I rose with her. "Reyes brought me some things to give to you."

"What?"

Angela pulled two duffel bags from under the bed. She unzipped one. It had my translocator, knives, and my Uzi. There was also a picture of Reyes, Genji, Mecree, and myself.

Underneath all the equipment was a transparent mask. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I didn't look different. Then my appearance changed. I was suddenly a giant black man with huge arms. Then I became a short brunette with her lower head shaven. I formed back to my normal self on thought.

"We could have fun with this," I smiled wickedly.

"Oh, you bastard, we will."

I kissed her and took off the mask. We went downstairs, layer, slipped into the alleyways. We emerged into a mostly quiet street with a lot of American tourists were exiting a train station. We pushed through them and slipped in. We got yourself a private booth and were soon our way to an airport. Reyes had put us on a private plane and we were flying in no time across the ocean to the Massachusetts Worcester airport as a stop. Soon, we'd be in another stop in New York to switch planes and take a one way trip to an airport about two hundred miles away from Dorado before we were on our own.

As we sat on the plane, we played various bard games before becoming bored and sticking to small time trivia. After that failed and we told jokes, we ended up trying tomplay dirty on the plane. Under blankets, inconspicuous acts that seemed innocent that challenged the other to go a step further.

After we had our fun, we resorted to telling each other stories. Just laughing about the good times and staying light hearted at the most depressing times. We never fell asleep, never lost interests, and always kept smiling. The clouds keep churning and the sky is always going to get blue again.

I can honestly say that in the longest flight of my life, my eyes never stopped being pink.


	7. Claire Life

We arrived in the dusk with red skies above us. The pilot said the plane would needs refueling and an engine check. As he put it, we were going to be in Massachusetts for approximately for a day or two.

"Seems like a pleasant place," Angela breathed in the cold air.

"You should see it in the fall," I looked around at the familiarity. One town over, in Auburn, was where I made my first contract completion. An assassination that would lead to many more and make me the top twenty most purchased hitmen in the world.

"So," Angela put her hands on her hips. "Where to?"

"I know a girl who can help us," I hailed a taxi. We rode into the town of Worcester and exited our ride near the residential areas. A few churches were up the street and the air was filled with Spanish music. There was some American rap, but there was also warm gospel interlaced in the noise.

"Hey, kid," I called out to a teenager who looked like he could pass for an adult. A goatee and some fluffy hair. He was slightly husky with muscle from a light workout made him nearly a hulking monster.

The kid came up to me. He was wearing a black backpack and some gym shorts. "Yes?" He said in a deep voice.

"What's your name?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Great. Look, do you have some alias you go by?"

"Seven Pop."

"Look, Pops. Do you know a Claire Life?"

"The girl? Yeah, she's down the street at the orphanage."

"Thanks."

Pops nodded and hiked off quickly to catch the bus. Angela looked at me. "How did you know he'd know who she was?"

"Because Worcester's bus brings some interesting people together. Claire has a knack for fronting on people like him and if she always drops a name and address."

We went down the street and came upon a orphanage. Some teens were hanging around. Some hoodlums and a beggar. A couple men coming from the YMCA and a couple of Puerto Rican women with grocery bags going into their houses.

As the night was falling, the trash seemed to be lifting on the breath of the wind and tongues of quiet light. As we began to approach the orphanage, I saw a car shooting down the street. I held Angela back and let it pass before getting across the street to the front steps.

We knocked on the door. A woman opened the door. "Good evening," she said. "Can I help you?"

"Very much so," Angela smiled. "We are looking for a girl by the name of Claire Life."

"What for?" The woman eyed me suspiciously.

"For one, we're old friends," I cracked my knuckles in leisure. "Another reason is that she knows some information that can help track someone down."

"What are you supposed to be? Undercover cops."

"The world's most wanted," I stated without a blink of an eye.

The woman clearly didn't believe me. "Well, whatever you are, she better be back here by eleven."

"She isn't here?"

"No. Is she in trouble?"

"No!" Angela exclaimed. "But right now she could help us do something."

"Peter!"

"He's not here," a young girl said from inside. "He's with Claire."

"Emma too," another voice said.

"I'm not concerned about Emma," she said. She looked back at me with the motherly fake smile in the world. "Can you go find her and bring her back safely.

"We'll try our best."

"I don't want your best, I want your word."

"You have my word that she'll be back before dawn safely." Angela smiled. "But I can't promise before eleven."

"Fine, go quickly."

The woman shut the door and we set off to find Claire. I walked down the street with Angela nearby. I had already known where Claire was as soon as that woman said she wasn't at home.

* * *

We arrived by the train tracks where there was a building for lease. We hustled inside and heard some ruckus. I slipped on the mask and told Angela I'd squeeze her right ear if it wparticipantisguise. I became a thin skinny pale teen with freckles sprayed all over my body.

As I got closer, I saw there were some kids in a ring. Ranging from twelve to sixteen. In the center was a girl with dyed green hair smiling with gloves on and a bruise under her eye. She looked battered up, but unlike the kid on the ground bleed unconscious, she looked pretty victorious.

Claire Life.

I pushed my way into the center with Angela looking on from the spectators. Claire looked at me in my disguised form. She slammed her fist into her palm.

"Ready?" She asked bouncing like a boxer.

"To knock you on your ass."

Claire grinned as she got closer with a poise of martial artist. She threw a punch that I dodged out of the way of. She tried to do a high kick and I just hit her foot back to the ground. I hit her in the throat before putting my fist square in her stomach. With the sucker punch taking a gust of wind from her, I used the edge of my hand to chop down on her neck and put her flat to the floor. I put my knee on her back and hit her six times in a chain punch between the shoulder blades before pouncing away from her.

She got up with less of a smile and more determination in her eyes. She tried to lock a sweep on my feet and I merely lifted my foot to stomp on her ankle. I was actually lucky just to sprain in and not to break it. I knelt down as she grabbed her leg and I hit her as hard as I could in the eye.

I got up and looked at the silent crowd surrounding me. "I'm looking for a girl named Emma and a boy named Peter." I announced looking back at Claire.

A girl with dyed pink hair stepped forward. She wasn't like my weight lifting idol Zarya, but she was in the same shade of hair. The muscles came nowhere close though. This skinny girl could probably only lift thirty five kilos max.

"I'm Emma," she said. "And that's Peter," she pointed at a boy about the same age as Claire or so. He looked he spent all his ime into philosophical books. I felt that he was beyond what I saw on the surface.

"Get your shit, grab Claire, and let's go," I commanded.

"What makes you the boss?" She challenged me. I stepped forward and pulled out the translocator to throw behind her. I hit her in the jaw, hit her in the chest, and kicked her back before translocating to dropkick her body in motion. She flopped to the ground before I high kicked Peter and picked up the translocator.

"If you don't want to be a participant in what I can do with a gun, get the fuck out."

The group dispersed quickly. In their haste, they tripped over themselves before regaining their fastest speed and running out without second thought. I took off my mask and shoved it in my back pocket. I looked at Claire and went to her before picking her up. "Hey," I shook her. "Wake up."

"Nyght?" She recognized me faintly. "Nyght? Nyght! Holy shit!" I put her down. She shoved me to confirm her doubts that'd I was real. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"We're on the run," I explained. "And we need to place to lay low."

"Did you have to whoop my ass?" She asked.

"Very much so," I said nonchalantly.

"How did you even find me?"

"Your caretaker is looking for you and she requested find and return you before dawn. We're only in town for two days before we have to move out."

"You know these people?" Emma said standing to her feet.

"Yeah," Claire said on shaky feet. Angela kneeled next to her and began to mend her body with a quick injection of nano tech. Claire would be alright in about fifteen minutes. Peter rose up and rubbed his head where I kicked him. He was quiet and did not moan out.

"Nyght was my dad's friend. He used to visit me almost every summer to steal my dad for a week before making it up to me by teaching me something new. Blades and lassoing were the biggest ones I remember."

"Why are you in an orphanage?" Angela asked. "Shouldn't you be with your father?"

"He was killed in a car crash about a year ago," she responded. I was slightly taken aback. Jack was a good friend and despite I heard rumors of his death, I never got confirmation. Because rumors are rumors and you can't believe everything you hear, but sometimes you'd hear a sprinkle of truth and you might miss it completely. I knew Claire came to Worcester because I always found her and wanted to make sure was safe, but it never really occurred to Mme why I never saw Jack.

"Sorry," Angela apologised genuinely. "My bad."

"It's okay," Claire responded. "What's your name?"

"Angela," Angela held her hand out. Claire shook it.

"Well, I suppose we could lend you a place with my boy Pops."

"Pops? We just ran into him."

"No, no. I'm sure you haven't."

"A mixed kid. Slightly husky." I started to describe the kid we saw in the streets.

"Very much sure you haven't met him. The kid you met is just some rapper in Auburn. He's fresh out. Representing East Coast, but he's no Goshi. But as for my Pops, he's a codenamed gang member. The Pops. He's laying low in an apartment out by the churches."

"Why is there an imposter of your Pops and the Pops we saw?" Angela asked.

"No, no. He is Seven Pops and he came up with that name on his own while he was doing time. My Pops formed his gang five years ago before I even came here and everyone goes by the name Pops. They're not you're average gang members either. They work exclusively as hitmen as far as I heard."

"Take us to him," I demanded.

"However, that's a one night guarantee. Right now, Emma is supposed to be sleeping at my house, but Aliyah doesn't know. Perhaps we can have you lay low in a motel with her. I'll see you in the morn-"

A boom cracked through the building. Gunfire.

I pushed Claire to the floor while I swooped low with Angela in my arm. Emma and Peter were smart enough to throw themselves to the ground and start pushing themselves towards the back exit. I didn't see any police lights, so it was either gang members or Angela and I were fucked.

"Find them," I heard a feminine voice yell out. A Frenchwoman. I dragged Angela to the exit and met up with Emma and Peter. I looked back and realized the nanotechnology hadn't fully kicked in and she was still mobilely incapacitated. I looked back at the others. I looked at Claire. Jack would curse me from heaven if I didn't save her.

"Wait here," I said. "Angela, put the translocator down when you guys are a safe distance away."

She nodded and they three left me on my own. I was crouched and I moved towards Claire slowly. I pulled her next to a crate and covered her mouth. When I removed it, she knew to be silent. I heard quiet footfall and the air being whistled through with quick swiveled weapons taking aim and checking corners. I looked around and stayed still in regards to a movement area. I peeked over the crate and saw it was men and women in black optic gear.

It wasn't Blackwatch, but it had a similar style. Kind of like impersonating a person without the same voice. They seemed more stealth than boom, but that didn't mean they weren't just as lethal. I crouched back down and put Claire into a princess carry. My fingers underneath her hamstrings and my other hand under her armpit furthest from me. I navigated through the darkness between crates and shelves trying to stay out of ear range and eye sight assisted by night vision.

We stopped one meter from the exit when a womanly figure stepped in front of us. I stopped cold and stared down at Claire to make sure she didn't breathe. I looked back up at the woman. She was looking around. She aimed her rifle and peered through the scope. She twisted her weapon and turned on her heel.

"He must've put down a false trail," she barked. "Group up at the university. Clark University. We'll discuss further action there."

The soldiers began to march out. After about a minute, she was still standing there looking in the soldiers' direction. "You know," she said aloud thoughtfully. "I wonder why you just made everything so much more complicated with Angela." The woman looked down at me and she smiled. My eyes were glowing yellow.

"No," I said examining the facial texture. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Well, Talon has a way of fix me up," Amélie whispered. "And I heard a lot of your squad abandoned you."

"No," I rose up. "They left because Morrison took over. He tried to arrest me for many things, but probably because he doesn't want threat to his power."

"I give no fucks how things went down. You have a fat contract on your head that reads ten whole zeroes after a one. But you, you're my friend. I can't help you really, but I can promise you that Talon won't be hunting you."

I put my hand on her chest and pushed her slightly. She was real. Claire was still silent. Amélie smiled and slapped me. Yeah, she was definitely was real.

"Wait," I said as she was about to walk away. "We're going to topple Overwatch after I find my daughter. Can I count on you to be there?"

"No," Amélie whispered. "I have contracts to fulfill."

"Then you got one from me."

"You don't have the money."

"How about a favor from my family? If I die, my daughter will have to help you on one mission. Word has it she's the No. 1 on the most wanted list."

Amélie raised her eyebrow intrigued. "Who's the target?"

"Ana! I want a bullet right into her eye."

Amélie paused. "Okay," she said at last. "We'll have her gone in a few days."

I nodded and forced myself to translocate. I stood in front of Emma and Peter with Angela picking up the translocator and offering it to me. I put Claire down and she only had a limp, but otherwise she'd be good in a few minutes. She was going to be nauseous though. That was assured. I pulled Angela aside. "Amélie alive," I said.

"Impossible."

"Wouldn't lie to you."

"Is she hunting us?"

"The opposite. But she can't help us."

"Okay, well, that's a reassurance."

"Much so."

"Wait, whoa, whoa," Emma put her hands up. "If you're on some type of terrorist level blacklist, we can't help you. The most we can do is get you a motel room. We can't have you near any of our friends."

"Emma-" Claire began to protest.

"She's right," Peter observed me. "I'm not a snitch, but I can't have my friends hit up by snipers and mercenaries."

"Fair enough," I said. "But I do need someone to help me lay low. I'm not acquainted with these parts of town." I was lying, but I just wanted to get some information from Claire.

"I'll come see you in the morning," Claire said. "There's a bunch of hotels in Auburn. I'll say we get you one across the street from the mall."

"I'll be there," I said. "Let's get you home now."

Emma pulled Claire aside and talked to her privately. Peter was still observant of me. I looked over at Anglea and she gave a small smile that was thin.

"We'll talk when we get there," I assured her.

"I believe that."

"You're the second most wanted man," Peter said suddenly. "Nyght Nïver." I looked at him with a glare.

"Careful where you say that name," I said.

"I don't really care, all I know is you betrayed Overwatch. Why did you come here if all you'll do is put Claire in danger?"

"Because my plane landed here and it's refueling."

"But here, out of all places? From Switzerland, you could've gone to Canada, Saudi Arabia, North Carolina. Why are you here of all places?"

"I don't know. I'm out to New York in a couple of days."

"Okay," he nodded with suspicion in his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow as well."

Emma pulled Claire along and we returned to the orphanage where I gave the teens over and we left for Auburn. We caught a public bus to the mall before hiking down from the from the mall to the motel. After paying for our room and receiving the keycard to room 5, we entered to a bed and a TV. Very quaint and roomly. Not a five-star, but not too bad.

"Tell me," Angela crossed her arms. "Start explaining how she could be alive."

"I don't know," I said. "She-"

"You need to come clean with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Reyes said he didn't know about any drug being shot into you. That means there is no medicine to bring the dead back to life. That can't be Amélie or Reyes is lying."

"No," I shook my head. "I have death records on me. You've seen them."

"I have. Look, I did my research and the only experiential drug developed before I came was stolen or at the least, went missing. Everything else has come through me and I do not let those drugs be distributed or let out from, lock, key, and scanner sight. So either Reyes stole a drug or you were mistaken for dead and therefore Amélie doesn't exist."

"Claire saw her. I don't know what Reyes told you, but the others were sure I had died. My conditions are living proof."

Angela looked at me untrustful. "Okay, but, something doesn't add up."

"If we survive, I'm sure we can all talk this over."

"You don't get it," Angela blinked hard.

"Get what?"

"Because if you're describing everything right, then you are the only recorded patient that was resurrected. You were literally injected with the cure to death."

"So?"

"If it worked once, why hasn't been made in mass production?"

"Wait, you're suggesting that we should've mass produced this and stopped death?"

"Yes," she had huge bright eyes. "We can be immortal. We can live together forever. We can bring back everyone who was dear to us. I can see my parents again. We can go and help those in hospitals. We can-"

I touched her shivering excited little body. "Angela, no."

"What?"

"We shouldn't be playing God."

"Why not?"

"Death is implemented for a reason. That's what makes life special."

"No, no," she put her finger on my lips. "You're always being Christian, but if we could be immortal, we could make our own Heaven. There would be no reason to look forward to an afterlife."

"Angela, we live in a world where Omnics live side by side with us. How the fuck did we get to this point with simple technology? We let electronics rule our lives and the afterlife gives so much more than brain dead people."

"But what about people who died too early?"

"Just let nature do it's work."

"What about Genji? He wouldn't be alive without the technology. And Mecree? He would be dead after his arm was blown off. We saved him. The technology."

I pursed my lips. They were some of my best friends. I couldn't condemn them to death.

"And what if I died?" Angela looked up to me. "Wouldn't you want to bring me back? Or if you died? I would go from both ends of the Earth to get you back."

"Angela, stop!" I put my hands on her shoulder. "You are speaking madness."

"No," she said battling tears in her eyes. "I can't go on without you. I already lost my parents. Just imagine if I could gtet them back and we could live-"

"Angela! I'm right here. Don't focus on the future. You'll never notice what we have now," I let my eyes slip into a dark hue of honey. "Look at me."

She hugged me to hide her face. "I want them back," she cried. "It's so unfair."

"The world is unfair," I let myself hold the embrace. "We have to carry on."

"Nyght, I don't want to lose anymore people."

"Angela," I pulled her away and leveled myself to her height. "I am right here and I am not going to leave you. After this and a favor to Reyes, we are done. We'll retire to a peaceful place where you can be the doctor you always wanted to be around the greatest physicians and psychologists in the world and I can be calm with a pen in hand writing a book. We can have a kid and show the world we're able to be retired with no affiliation to Overwatch."

Angela started snivelling as she nodded and brushed the back of her hand over her eye. Her face was dark red as if she blushed with a split vein. A shade of vermilion. Those tears were nothing but dross and I yearned for her to wioe them away so she'd return to her happiness. I do not condemne saddnes nor do I believe it should be suppressed, but madness over life and death! Those must be put to rest. They'd tear any man or woman apart like a rag in the woodchopper.

I smiled and embraced her. We were just due here for a day more. We merely cuddled in the bed and watched some TV until she fell asleep in my arms. I tucked her in and went to get in the shower.

My white skin was like my flashbang knife and was painful to look for an extended period of time in the midst of white humidity and white tile walls. After cleaning myself and drying off, I looked at myself in the mirror. I observed myself. I was hideous like a swan. Strangely elegant, but so weird like the defect of having a long neck. Except unlike a swan's long neck, I had the brighter complexion of it's feathery armor. My eyes were pure white as I was bored.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and went out to lay next to Angela. She was already curled on her side. When my back hit the mattress, she moved closer to me and held onto me. I laid there for a couple of minutes and watched the movie play out. Something about a dude with claws popping out of his knuckles going by some animal name.

"There's a pizza place that still open." I said suddenly. Angela didn't seem to be awake. I sighed. Maybe she was really asleep and she was just attracted to heat sources. Only way to find out. "They have Swiss chocolate," I whispered carelessly into the air not looking at her.

"Yes," Angela said after momentary silence.


	8. Surprise

**No chapter next week as I construct some extended chapters for the future.**

* * *

I awoke to knocking on my door. I blinked the sleep away as I realized Angela was not in the comfort of my arms. I craned my head up and began to perceive sound more clearly. Angela was in the shower. The knocking didn't cease.

I got up and went to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Claire knocking frantically. Turning the doorknob, I opened the door. Claire was still trying to knock and bashed me in the nose.

"Fuck!" I held my nose as she kept knocking on my head.

"Are you up now?" she muttered as she rapped her knuckles on me hard. "Having me wait and shit."

"I'm up!" I pushed her arm away. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see you before you go. Also, Peter couldn't make it, but he said he'd rat you out if anything happened to me. Emma is downstairs waiting on you guys."

"You plan on taking us somewhere?"

"Denny's mothafucker!" Claire was aggravated. "What the fuck is up with you? Trying to start shit this early in the morning when I haven't had my coffee. Look, Claire. You gave him a chance. Go ahead and give him one more before you dump his ass in the sewers."

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"Get your shit together!"

I just blinked in a loss for words. "Give me two minutes."

"Thank you," she said as she closed the door on me. On me! I shook my head and went to the bathroom. Angela peeked her head out.

"Is she gone?" She asked. I nodded and looked in the mirror. I stretched out as Angela turned off the water. She stepped out and came behind me. Her hands touched my shoulders and then she was hugging me from behind as her forearms latched around my chest.

"You know," She looked into my eyes in the mirror. "I've never seen you with hair. Not on your arms. Not on your legs. Nor your face. I thought I found myself an expert shaver, but on the plane, I knew you weren't too prideful."

"My skin won't let me grow any," I said. "It sucks in the winter."

"So… Denny's?"

"She said two minutes."

Angela backed off and walked into the bedroom. She bended over and picked up some clean clothes she'd shrewd around the previous night. She slid her panties on as I picked up my mask. World's No. 2 needed a disguise. I thought one better. My wanted posters probably mentioned I couldn't grow hair. I morphed I to myself and just grew a devilish goatee. Angela turned around and flashed a grin.

"What a diversion? Where could Nyght be?"

"Oh no! What could we so ever do?"

Angela laughed. "I think you look good without the shemagh."

"Really?"

"Need a second opinion?"

"No," I said as I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Angela pulled on a bra, a pair of torn jeans, and a spaghetti strap tank top. She went to the bathroom and began to apply a makeup for disguise. Black lipstick and eye-shadow. If I didn't see her put it on, I might've actually confused her with a average white woman in Auburn or Barre.

She looked like she was over eighteen, but indistinguishable between nineteen and twenty. She was stunning, but almost in a sluttish composure. I found it more or less intriguing.

"Do I look different?"

"Maybe we can get you some dyed hair and you'll make Claire and Emma a emo group.

"I'll burn in Hell first."

"It won't be the first time an angel descended there."

"Let's go," she said turning off the bathroom light. We exited after locking the door and we saw Claire and Emma in the parking lot by a car. Inside was a older man. He was maybe twenty four or so. Puerto Rican. Overweight. He was wearing a suit which means he was probably one of the richer men working offices. His hair was cut short.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Pops!" Claire snapped. "Get the fuck in the car!"

"Why are you so hostile?"

"Whatcha say?!" Claire seemed like she was about to attack me.

 _Please,_ Emma mouthed. I put my hands up and we got in the car with Emma sitting on Claire's lap in the passenger seat. Angela and I sat in the back. A cup holder separated us.

"Who are they?" Pops asked Claire as he started up the car and began to pull out the parking lot.

"That's Angela and that's Nyght."

"Nyght?" he said with a faint taste of recognition in his voice.

"The hitman," Claire clarified.

"I've heard so much about you," Pops smiled. "You used to take down people by the tens and twenties."

"I did," I gave a weak smile and looked out the window as we began to cruise through Auburn with it's shiny looks and modernization compared to Worcester. I saw a few white women jogging. Two skinny white boys catcalling to a poor black girl. A few car dealerships. The scent of corruptionists and white privileges being thrown around and the undertone of perverted children. I wonder if the school officials favoured whites over black. I wondered if they knew those who slipped the money in their pockets on "accident."

I can't complain. I used to be frivolous and picky over the pricetags. I might let go of some of the people if the targets did so happen to have a couple more thousands. But that's a lie. I killed them and then ran their pockets and bank accounts.

"You're a legend man," Pops smiled.

"I am?"

"You're, like, wanted in, like, all of America. You should've seen the news. I heard they're planning on making you into some movie like that Zodiac dude."

"That's nice," I really didn't want to talk about my past.

"Whoa," he said in much more of a surprise. I looked where he was looking at. I saw a young man being arrested. There were a couple body bags on the ground. What a life those people in the plastic must of had. Back then, I probably would've asked if I would've hit them or shot them for money, but now, I want to know who they were.

There was long silence in the car until we pulled through Lincoln Street to the Denny's. As the car pulled over, Claire opened the door and nearly threw Emma off her. She marched to the front doors with balled fists. We had to hustle to keep up with her. As soon as we came into the establishment, we could already see waitresses rushing to fill a cup of coffee. We got our table quickly as the waitress instantly gave Claire her coffee. I raised an eyebrow as the waitress was waiting by Claire's side very still. There was a long silence for no particular reason.

"Thank you," Claire smiled and seemed to melt all her grumpiness away. "This is very good."

The waitress was relieved. Pops and Emma breathed out exasperated. I looked over at the other tables where two cops were relaxing from a tense position and taking their hands from their tasers.

Did they recognize me? Was I about to put two cops in the ground? How huge was the manhunt. I knew I was going to be hunted, but was I thus big? Was the disguise not working. I could feel the mask resting on my face lightly. As my heart rose in it's beat, I saw Claire grin.

Then it clicked to me why everyone was so tense. Why they were tense until she got her coffee and enjoyed it.

"Oh, what the fuck!" I rolled my eyes. "How many times have you flipped out over coffee?"

"Six times," a waitress yelled.

"Seven," one of the cops corrected.

"Seriously?" I widened my eyes at her.

"I'm considerably happier than this morning. So, I think we have no beef. Can I interest you in some pork?"

"That," Angela shook her head. "Is incredibly the worst joke I've ever heard."

"So?"

Angela shook her head. The waitress came by and asked for our orders. "A blueberry pancake," Angela requested. Everyone gave their order as I stared into the menu to the point Angela had to touch my shoulder to get my attention.

"Oh, uh, I'll have a plate of bacon and eggs. Fried. And a coffee with milk."

The waitress wrote down the orders and left with a smile. "You okay?" Angela asked me.

"I'm fine," I said with a hint of false honey in my voice. I forced my eyes to turn yellow. Claire sipped her coffee and leaned back. We didn't really have much to talk about.

"Damn," Pops breathed as he was scrolling through his phone. "Something went down in Japan."

"What?" Emma asked with boredom flooding her breath.

"Overwatch assassinated some guy. The United Nation is pissed off at Overwatch. They're demanding that Overwatch hand over all secret files and voice recordings now that some guy named Nyght went rogue."

"Damn," Claire nodded. "I never really liked Overwatch anyway."

"Really?" Angela spoke coolly. "What's not to like about them? Saving people. Fighting Omnics."

"Yeah, but it's funny how we were getting our ass handed to us until Overwatch was formed."

"So?"

"Sooooo," Claire put a finger on the table. "I think that these Omnics are just controlled by the governments and they're making sure everyone is paying for health insurance and hospital bills by their destruction."

"You're suggesting Overwatch was created to strike fear into the hearts of citizens?" I resounded her words in more clarity. I raised an eyebrow. "A multi-billon dollar government organization is meant for the tool of the government to harvest more money."

"Hey, I'm just saying it's weird how humans are made with a pussy and Omnics are born in factories."

"Wait," Angela leaned forward. "You're accusing the government of creating Omnics so they could hurt civilians."

"For money, yes. After all, who created the Omnics?"

"It sounds like a conspiracy theory," I sipped my coffee.

"One that is filled with so much weight that people are probably willing to put lead in it and throw it in the sea and let sink."

"That's ludicrous!" Angela exclaimed.

"Not as ludicrous as the mindset that Omnics should have the same rights as humans."

"That sounds rather more segregative than racism," I said with the image of Zøe flashing into my mind. She would've said the same exact thing. It was now taking concentration to keep my eyes yellow.

"Really?" Claire said a little more aggressive. She pulled out her phone and placed it on the table. She put her elbows on the table and pressed her fists to her cheeks. She was staring down at the phone with a wide sarcastic smile. "Oh, hi Mr. Phone. I was wondering if you'd like to have the same rights as me. I mean, you were built specifically for my purpose of calling emergencies. But I suppose you can just refuse because I know you have rights too. I mean, would you like to have a threesome with me and my coffee. You know, because it also has rights."

"Look, that's illogical-" Angela began.

"And also Mr. Phone, maybe I can call my friend Mrs. Curtains to take a roll on Ms. Carpet and we can make this an orgy. Oh, wait! You won't let me make a call."

"Hey!" Angela tried to get a word in.

"But wait, there's more!" Claire laughed. "Maybe Emma can get Pops to let me get his good friend involved in it too. I think her name is Mr. Pencil Sharpener."

"Dammit!" Angela rose from her seat. She had heat in her eyes. I put my hand on hers to reign her back in, but I see Claire had already put Angela in her place.

Claire had pulled a pistol out and the cops stood up and aimed at Angela and me. Pops had a pistol to my jaw. Emma had two revolvers aimed at the two of us. The waitresses brought the breakfast over to us and then pulled out their pistols. One of the waitresses locked the door and closed the curtains.

"Claire?" I had my hands up slowly. My eyes were red, but not encircled with black. "Are you betraying us?"

"Depends on where you stand. I'm about to give you three options. You can either die here, get handed over, or you can answer some questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"You're probably looking for Sombra and my guess is that you plan on going all the way to Dorado to find her. So,tell me, why you did think for one second, that I had any type of information on what you want."

"Montoya," I said. "She gave me some information when we interrogated her. I was almost confused why you'd come up with such information. But then I thought I'd come to see you for some advice on daughters and fathers."

"I find that you are a perfect father," a feminine voice echoed through the Denny's. "I've always wondered who you were. So many people told me you didn't exist and I was left as a baby with my madre. Then she was killed as I escaped as a toddler with friends. Then Montoya betrayed us. And I heard the whole thing on camera and I do think you get quite frustrated easily."

"What is she talking about?" Angela asked me.

"A mission I did with Reyes."

"And a man named Genji, Jesse Mecree, and Amélie a.k.a Widowmaker" She expressed her pleasure in saying a.k.a. She have a very heavy Hispanic accent.

"Show yourself," I commanded taking off my mask. My eyes were turning darker by the moment. Suddenly, I felt pressure on my nose. A finger appeared on my nose out of thin air. Then the finger got a gloved hand. Then an arm. A torso. Then a whole woman appeared as if she was cybernetic, but not like Genji.

"Boop," said my daughter, Sombra.


	9. Leaving

I took off my mask slowly. Sombra was looking at me with bright eyes and she reached to my hip and took my translocator.

"Ooo, what is this papi?" Sombra grinned. "Some type of teleportation device."

"Translocation," I corrected her.

"I might need this later," she smiled put the translocator on her belt.

"Always leave yourself a backdoor," I scooted forward.

"So, I hear you're trying to dethrone me from No. 1 on the most wanted list of the world."

"I'm just here to meet you. We had intelligence you were in Dorado."

"Well, I had to abuse some of my power with my expertise in hacking."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Where's the fun in playing fair. Besides, it's not everyday you get to notice a betrayer of a close accomplice. Her name was Montoya, right?"

"She's under lock and key."

"For now," Sombra looked at Tue back of her nails lazily. Extending her palm to me and spreading her fingers out. Angela was clearly tense next to me. Everyone else seemed just as nervous.

"I'm about to go into hiding for permanent retirement."

"How about we have a more private discussion? Can you guys excuse us?" Sombra asked politely. Pops grabbed Angela by the arm and hauled her up. I was about to lunge, but Sombra held up a hand. Pops let Angela go and escorted her out. Everyone left and it was just Sombra and I at the table.

"Private," I resounded her words.

"It's the most I can afford. It's not easy with eight hundred million in Euros in stolen digital money." I smirked and so did she. "So, you're my father?"

"I am."

We just sat in awkward silence as Sombra drummed her fingers on the table. After a long moment, she stood and so did I. We stared at each like wolves. Neither knowing what to really do. She stalked closer to me and was examining me. She observed my breaths as I observed her features. She had her mother's eyes.

"What… what was my mother's name?"

"Zøe," I replied softly. "You have her eyes."

"So, who is this, Angela?"

"She's my wife. Your mother was separated from me and died getting you to safety."

"Do you have-"

I took a picture from my pocket. The last one I saved for this occasion. The one I always carried with me. I took my daughter's hand and pressed the photo into her hand.

"She looks beautiful," she looked into the picture of her pregnant mother in a red dress. Her face was just as timeless as the last time I saw her. Sombra brushed her thumb over the back and looked up to me with a small smile.

"Thank you," she nodded. "I owe you one."

"There's a woman named Amélie or as you will learn, Widowmaker, and you're to help her with one assignment."

"Hooking me up with another criminal so fast?"

"Actually," I scratched the back of my head. "I might die and I wouldn't have you meet her if it wasn't for the circumstances."

"Die? Whoa, no! You can't just die on me. We just met."

"I'll try to survive, but I'm about to overthrow Overwatch. There's going to be casualties. If I make it out, I will find you."

"You don't sound so sure," Sombra noted with suspicion.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure we'll succeed."

"Why are you even on the run?"

"Because I fell in love with your mother." And with that, I retold her everything leading up to her birth. Starting at how I made my first kill to the moment I burned the epic after her funeral. I didn't even hide the fact that I killed the surrogate. When I finished, we sat down in a comfortable silence. A lot of information needed to be sat down with anyway.

"She died thinking you cheated on her," Sombra leaned back breathing out a puff of air. She was still trying to process the information like a computer. She was just have a little too many open and freezing up right now.

"I lie to myself that she died knowing the truth."

"I suppose that's a fair enough reason to wage a war. But if they blame you for mamá's death, I'll go with you to fight."

"No," I said swiftly. "I need you alive."

"No, I'm coming with you. I will not have you losing and putting mi madre's name to shame."

"Sombra, I can't have you losing your life over this. I'm not confident in my abilities to win. I don't think I'll be able to kill Morrison. This is my fight. I need you to fight a different fight."

"What fight?"

"One day, when the corruption has washed over and the time is right, you will emerge to fight for what is right for yourself. I have to go."

"No!" Sombra stood up with tears in her eyes. She was aiming her weapon at me. Threatening me as if I left, she'd shoot me. Possibly herself. "Don't go…"

"How about this," I stood up and took her hand, lowering the weapon and setting it on the table. "I will find you again."

"Alive?"

I took a deep intake of breath. I didn't want to lie to her. But, maybe I didn't have to accept death. I kissed my daughter's forehead. "I promise."

Sombra hugged me tightly. "I best not see you dead."

"La muerte no me detendrá."

"No, Papi. Permanecer, por favor."

"I will try to come back to you."

"No… you won't," she breathed in acceptance. I cupped her cheeks and gazed into her eyes.

"A Nïver never lies."

"That's a lie."

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"They don't break their promises. So even if I do die, I will see you again. Con El Señor. Or perhaps we will see each other again on Earth. I promise you, hija, I will not abandon you."

Sombra embraced me tighter and then, she let go. She became invisible. She took my translocator, her weapon, and I felt her leave the diner. My phone rang and I looked down at it. There was text and my plane was scheduled to leave in less than two hours. I shrugged and walked outside where Pops, Angela, Emma, and Claire were in the car while the waitresses and cops went back inside. I got in the car.

"To the airport," I said without any protest. "We're going back to Switzerland."

"Nyght," Claire held out her phone in video position. "You need to see this."

I looked into the screen and saw the news. The news that an Overwatch agent named Ana had just died. The body was unable to be retrieved. I sucked in my breath. Amélie wasted no time.

Meanwhile, protestors were becoming more violent with the passing moments and they were jeering at Morrison and Reyes holding they're hands up trying to calm everyone down. Shouting about affiliations of Blackwatch and my escape. Morrison was surround by a group of protestors and he looked concerned.

"According to new reports," a female reporter from the American news buzzed from a helicopter above. "The U.N. will be in discussion with what will happen next with Overwatch now that classified files have been released about assassinations, kidnapping, ransom, and more crimes. With the recent criminals, Nyght Nïver, and possibly his accomplice, Angela Ziegler on the run, it could be looking like the end of the organization we put so Mich trust into. In other reports, it looks as if Angela Ziegler may not have consensually left with Nyght Nïver and could be a kidnapping victim. The KGB and the CIA are currently collaborating in order to find them. Be warned however, do not attempt to apprehend them and call police if you have any information. The bounty is rounding up to 250,000,000 Euros.-"

Claire turned off the phone. I squeezed my eyes shut and started to think. "Alright," I opened my eyes. They were purple as I was thinking hard, but slightly pissed off. "Angela, that's the story. If something happens, you were kidnapped. Claire, Emma, Pops, I never existed. And Angela, you need to be ready to heal anyone who might get hurt."

"Are you going to fight them?" Claire asked.

"Yes," I clenched my fists. "My plane leaves in two hours and I have to call to turn the plane back to Switzerland. Start driving."

Pops floored the pedal. Claire was looking at me with soft eyes. "What's going on?"

"I have to kill Morrison before he kills Reyes. Or at the very minimum, force him out of his position. Otherwise, he'll kill Reyes and my daughter."

"No," Angela protested. "No killing."

"Angela-"

"No killing," she said firmly.

"Fine," I sat back. "But I will do whatever needs to be done to save everyone. Ana is dead and as of now, I need to get Reyes to safety."

"And we will, but don't release your fight right now. We're thousands of miles from home."

I started to calm down. I relaxed into my seat as we navigated and cut through traffic. After about thirty minutes, we arrived at the airport where there were police. SWATs and FBI agents. I knew the were looking for us.

"Fuck," I hit the back of the seat. "How are we supposed to get there now?"

"Wait," Claire looked at me with a small smile. "You say you're trying to make the world a better place by overthrowing Overwatch? Right?"

"Yeah?" Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Do you two know how to fly a plane?"

"Of course."

"How fast could you get a plane off the ground?"

"Probably two minutes."

Claire looked at Emma and then Pops. They nodded somberly. Claire leaned over and kissed Emma before getting out of the car. Pops revved the engine as Emma pulled a pistol from her waistband.

"Nyght, make it right," Claire smiled at me. I nodded, not knowing what she was doing until she pulled out a pistol herself and opened fired on the police. Pops swerved off and crashed through the fencing surrounding the airport.

I looked out the back windshield and saw Claire reloading after downing two officers. She was hiding behind a string of parked cars.

Ready to die.

Pops got to our plane and slammed on the brakes. He order us out as he drove off with Emma shooting back and luring the police away. The car was going over seventy miles an hour, at least. Armored cars and jeeps started to go after them. They completely abandoned the plane.

Angela and I ran onto the plane steps and saw the pilot wasn't there. We got inside and Angela sat in the front seat and began to prep for takeoff. She flipped switches, pushed buttons, and did a hundred things I never knew she could do. I could fly a helicopter, but I couldn't fly a plane. Fucking ironic.

"Dammit," she cursed under her breath. "I hope they refueled enough."

I lifted the stairway and saw a blinker flicker on. It was the gas tank saying it was full. Yes! Angela began to pull the plane back and turn it on the runway. I saw that wings started to lift. The plane started to gain speed.

Suddenly, we were in the air. Soaring over the gunfight. I looked down and saw Claire's dead body and Pops had crashed the car. Emma staggered out of the car and kept shooting while I did not see Pops. I closed my eyes at their heroic sacrifice.

And then we were off to save Reyes. Skimming over the rest of Massachusetts and soon across the Atlantic. The entire time on the plane, my eyes were red.


	10. The Darkness of the Nyght

Soarin overhead of the Overwatch base, I strapped a parachute to my back. I tightened my straps and made sure I was able to reach the cord. I cocked my head and looked at Angela. She was standing with her staff in her hand and a parachute died to her like a backpack. She had a face of absolute determination. She looked over at me with a softer expression, but still held the memory of a wolf stare. Her kind eyes made me tingle with pleasuring emotion. I let my eyes slip into a light shade of pink.

"I will always love you," I whispered letting my eyes return to their normal white.

"We're going to make it out of this," she replied with her gentle eyes dewy like a forest at dawn full of ground fog after a heavy rain the previous night. A sweetening reminder of all the qualities that rested in her soul. A piece of candy reminding me why I worked so hard to get it. Not because of the exterior appeal, but because of the simpleness of the flavor and the complexity of desire to be addicted to the interior.

I pulled the plane door open without looking over at her. I didn't want to break her heart with my own doubt. Looking below, we spied the lights of Switzerland and the helicopter pad I'd jumped from. I had my knives sheathed and I decided that I would be shot regardless if I wore my mask or not. I decided to leave it on the plane. I braced myself for jumping.

I gazed over to my lover and nodded. She leaned over to me and kissed me. While it took me off my prep slightly, it was one long, passionate kiss as if was our last. I closed my eyes and hated when we departed from our lips. Angela withdrew and turned around with a tear in her eye. She went to the cockpit and started to aim the plane downwards towards the base.

She ran quickly to me so she wouldn't be sucked down by the gravity before she exited the plane. I grabbed her arm and threw us out of the opening in the plane. The wind whipped me in the face and tore through Angela's hair as out hands were clasped. We were able to be controlled, but regardless, plummenting headfirst was not slow us down. We were falling slower than the aircraft, but there was no way I would be able to see the explosion if we didn't pull cords soon. To stay off radar, we decided to pull the chute at about 100 meters above the ground.

I watched the plane smash into the left wing of the building. I saw that the plane didn't exactly explode though. The fires were huge and grdecapitedger at a controlled rate. There was no giant boom as black smoke billowed from the wreckage. I could see alarms blaring as the base's lights began to beam suddenly like fireworks in America on the 4th of July.

We landed behind the building and snuck into the fire escape. No one would care about this as the other alarms were more prominent and louder in blaring than the emergency door. They had the base on lockdown with these alarms, however, we were lucky to get in before any doors were locked.

Advancing into the main hall, we crouched and saw Morrison and Reyes burst on the scene with multiple soldiers. I saw Morrison had his rifles and Reyes had his shotguns. They were both astonished by the sight. Soon, those emotions were swept away by hateful bickering.

"What the fuck happened?" Morrison shouted at Reyes.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"It's your shift. How didn't you catch this on the radar?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I can just stop a plane less than forty feet away."

"Don't get cocky with me!"

"Then get the fuck back! After all, this is my shift."

"You son of a-" Morrison was cut off by a young soldier running up to the two arguing commanders.

"Sir!" The young soldier said loudly. Definitely a private. "The plane hasn't exploded, but as of now, we need to evacuate the area before taking further action!"

I turned to Angela. "Look, don't be seen until after the fighting. I want you to know that there is a box upstairs that holds two syringes of nano technology. I know you devlop it, but Winston also does too. It recuperate cells and allows healing at a faster pace. If anything goes wrong, you need to get it in them while they're alive. Go, quickly."

"What if you die?"

"I promise you, I won't," I kissed her with pink in my eye. "And if I don't, I want you to know that I'll see you Heaven."

"I'll say we'll see each other at the bar tonight."

"I'll hold you to it," I grinned. She disappeared from my side as I drew my knives and stood up. "Hey!" I yelled.

Morrison and Reyes looked over at me. Fury was in my eyes as they became black. My irises were the colour of dark vein blood. I began to stalk towards him as he raised his rifle at me. Five of his men held rifles up at me.

I saw Reyes betray everything he stood for at this point.

My amigo aimed his shotguns at Morrison. Four of his men aimed at Morrison and his men. Morrison looked over at Reyes. "You're leading an uprising against me. I'll kill you for this," Morrison whispered.

"I'll see you in hell," Reyes smiled as he pulled the trigger. Morrison barely dodged as I ran towards him. The fighting was intense. I hit a soldier with my red blade and decapitated him. The blade had cut his neck, gotten stuck at the spine, and I sawed back before lifting the knife for another strike down on his wound again. His spine broke and his head slid off to hit the floor, dead.

I heard a whistle of weapons being swiveled midair. I used my shield to block the incoming bullets and I got behind a wall. I touched my hip before I realized Sombra had taken my translocator. I cursed and then rounded the corner with my shield up to block the bullets. I started to charge my opponent, but I realized I was too slow as I watched one of Reyes men shoot the attacker and stop the barrage of bullets relieved I was able to finally defend my backside, but not soon enough. Before I could swerve to put my shield up, I felt a sharp pain in my lower back.

I turned and saw one of Morrison's men had shot me before he put another bullet in my right shin without hesitation. It was the young private. As I fell to one knee, I put my shield over me again and deflected the bullet back at him and cut him through the shin. I staggered over to him and he lifted his gun to put two more bullets in my exposed sides. Grazes, but painful. I stumbled and deflected the rest of the bullets down at his back.

In pain, he dropped his gun and I got on top of him and bashed him in the nose. His nose broke and he was bleeding onto the floor as I shattered his two biggest front teeth. I drove the shield's edge right into his eye and gored it. I went back to the blunt side and hit him in the chin, fracturing it.

"Please," he moaned broken. "Give me mercy."

I was breathing heavily as I stopped to hear those words. "You don't deserve my wife," I said as I continued to beat him to death with my shield. When he was motionless, only then did I fall on my back. I was breathing hard as I felt my own blood slosh out on to the floor. Only my determination (perhaps adrenaline, truly I did not care) kept me alive as my back burned like a hot iron and weighed like a sack of coal.

I coughed and felt my chest tearing apart. I rolled with all my mught to my stomach and began to lift myself up with a push-up. I looked up to look at the lull in the battle.

Reyes had dropped for cover and was behind a counter. Morrison was still shooting at him as suppressing fire, but when I managed to stagger up in agony, he looked over at me. Morrison's men were holding off Reyes's men and Reyes himself as he left his opponent to kill me.

But Morrison didn't shoot at me. He was marching to me. I then used my knife to blind him with the flashbang. He didn't drop his gun, but he did cover his eyes with his trigger hand. I wanted to blind him again, but with the recharge time, I felt dread fill thicker my lungs.

Morrison looked at me and kicked me in the chest. I slammed on to the floor with such force that my ribs cracked. I groaned as I rolled onto my stomach, thinking pressure would make me better. I winced as I felt Morrison step on my calf. I saw the knife recharged and flashed it again. Now that he was off my appendage, I was able to crawl away slowly.

Suddenly, I was weightless as Morrison had thrown down his rifle in frustration and power lifted me into the air I still gripped my knives as I cut across his face twice wildly, making a line of blood just under his eye and up his for head and another near his lower face. They were destined to be permanently ingrained in his flesh, but I wasn't going to let him live to feel the pain.

I was dropped onto his knee and I felt my back crack and strain. Morrison stumbled back and looked up at me as the fires engulfed the room. I saw Morrison look up at me and the blood made his eyes draw out more. He was furious. My eyes were just as furious as they suddenly became pure black with no irises. Fuck hate, this was the confirmation of a death warranty.

Pushing myself up, I stood weak and defiant. I was being supported by my left foot and I held my blades up with shaking arms. My hair was caked in the gore and sweat poured down my face. I was beyond repair, but I was going out with revenge in my tongue. After everything he said about Zøe, he had to suffer. After trying to sabotage my chances of marriage with Angela, he had to deteriorate. After torturing my loved ones, killing my friends, excommunicating my comrades, blacklisting my wife, and hunting my daughter Sombra, he had to die! He had to see my darkness with rage complied into every way possible. He had to see one thing:

The Darkness of the Nyght.

He ran towards me as I threw my knife at the plane and watched it hit the gasoline tank. Morrison punched me in the head and threw me at the plane. I gasped as I felt a piece of glass shard burrow into my thigh. I knew Reyes was handling the rest of the soldiers, but he couldn't be far behind. My face was near a fire as Morrison put his boot to my head and tried to push me into the flames. I grabbed the hilt of the knife and set off the EMP.

See, sending out electromagnetic pulse from an EMP would disrupt electromagnetic waves via overloading them. And the with all the airplane gear lying around, the electricity would surely be overloaded and exploded something. A spark. And then, a BOOM! Fire took everything around me like Death taking lives of doves, lovers, and family.

It's been a beautiful life.

I remember when my mother held me as a child. Telling me that everything would be alright. That no matter what happened, call upon God to solve my problems. Not just to ask Him to do all the work, butnto help Him. To do my best and God would do the rest. I cherished her words and her smile.

I remember when my father would come home and squat next to me when my brother hit me in the ribs and knocked the wind out of me. He had compassion in his voice as he told me to breathe in and out slowly. To get up and shake it all off. To forgive and forget. To put others before oneself.

It was those moments that I truly understood the beauty of the world. Before my mother became cigarette holding alcoholic that let her boyfriend drown my brother. Before my father remarried and let his lover poison who he was and kicked me out of the house but not before he physically abused me. A soldier who didn't realize family should come before duty. A soldier who didn't realize that he had PTSD. It was at these moments that realized that I had family.

But not just these moments. It was the moments when I met Reyes. While Morrison and he was inseparable, he was one of my best friends. I remember when I met Lena with Emily. How frisky they had been. They could pass as sisters if they didn't kiss so much. How angry and antisocial Genji was until he met Zenyatta. How we ran freely like birds as if he was my brother running through the forest. How wild Jesse Mecree was until he could express it with me in shots and happiness. How kind Amélie was and how cool she was with us. How she was able to balance friendship and sexiness, but keep a respective composure.

How Zøe looked at me when I saved her.

I found love, met the most loyal men I'll ever know, was planning on having children. I lost everything. I lost my love, lost most of my men to blacklisting and corruption, and never found my child. But then I won it back. I found love once again against all odds, met my new loyal people despite their demise, and found my daughter.

Sombra. My dear Sombra.

With the Darkness of the Nyght, I found the Light.


	11. Angel Tears

Running down the stairs, I was tripping over my own heels. I stumbled down the stairs with the syringe in my hand. I saw black smoke brewing in the entire room. I couldn't breathe in anything. I had to withdraw slightly to place my collar over my mouth. I coughed as I advanced through the entire explosive scenery.

I looked around to see nothing but the orange circle of flames. The heat drew sweat and oxygen from my body. I wiped my eyes as they burned. I didn't see Nyght, but I almost felt as if I could sense him in the room.

I ran tough the room. As I neared the more dangerous destruction, I heard a crack above me. I kept running and put my hands over my head as a beam fell. Dodging it, I came to what used to be the receptionist desk. I saw a horror right next to it.

I saw Reyes burnt body. My heart was racing as I made my way over to him. He was mostly doused, but he was pure black and melting before my very eyes. His beard was burnt away. His body was covered in craters the size of plums as his skin was rotting away.

I looked at the syringe. It couldn't hurt to give him half of the medicine. No more though. Nyght needed it most if he was hurt. I squatted next to him and took his arm. I pressed the plunger lightly and let only half of the liquids fill his veins. Reyes still didn't move, but I saw he was breathing. I needed to find Nyght, but I couldn't just leave Reyes for dead. Nit after everything he's done for us.

With the raging fire shorting my time, I needed to get Reyes to safety, quickly. I picked him up and struggled to carry his giant body. I had to take slow steps as I made my way to the stairs. My arms were aching as I lugged his heavy weight down the stairs. My neck was stretching as I was practically power lifting him to keep in my arms.

As smoke flew up the stairs, I went down. Creeping around the corner, I saw there was the safe room. It was unlocked and open for use. The lock was green. I opened the door and laid Reyes down. I looked around and saw there was an emergency sheet and I put it down before rolling Reyes's decomposing body on it. I turned on my heel and sprinted up the stairwell. I nearly fell flat on my face as I dashed into the inferno. I saw the flames were like solid walls now and I threw myself through them as I made my way over to the plane.

The aircraft was nearly unrecognizable, but with the wing still erected upwards, I managed to find my way into the clearing. The heat was insurmountable, but my desperation outweighed everything. I looked around and couldn't find Nyght. I slid to a stop as the wing began to topple. I focused on a point at the exploded metals and took off with my wings. I zoomed under the falling wing and came to a stop. If I hadn't left my staff upstairs, I would've used it to push some of the wreckage around safely. Without any tools, I began to dig around the wreckage. I set the syringe down as I pressed through the heavy metals.

I cut myself on the glass, but I hardly noticed the sting as I screamed in frustration. I threw a sheet of metal out-of-the-way. I was seeing red as I punched another piece of metal when I had no avail in recovering confirmation on my lover's survival. I used my foot to push the plane windshield out-of-the-way.

Soon, after the dangerous work that hurt my hands, I stopped and nearly doomed my mission as a lost cause. I tearfully looked around and saw the crumpled bodies of Overwatch employees. I wanted to keep looking for Nyght, but I had to save as many as possible. I glanced back at the wreckage and imagined I was leaving Nyght trapped under the rubble. I shot a look back at the men and then made up my mind. With my instinct telling me to check on them, I grabbed the syringe and ran over to one and saw that the young private was definitely dead. His head was gory as if someone had push him into a wood chipper.

I looked up and before I could run to the next body, I saw Nyght on his back slouched over a pile of smashed tile and graphite. He looked like he was only a destroyed throne of rubble. I rushed over to him with my voice full of relief. I was about to slam the needle into his thigh when his hand suddenly shot out and grasped my wrist. My trice strained as I tried to force my arm down in motion, but Nyght's grip was too strong.

"Nyght!" I yelled. "Let me inject you!"

"Give me the needle," he spoke with such softness that I almost missed what he said. Slowly, I relented, stopped resisting against the iron grip, and he released me. He took the needle from me with shaky fingers and eyed me suspiciously. He grabbed my neck and hugged me close to him. I was smothered against his warm body. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear.

"I love you so much and I want you to hold me as I die."

"What?" I withdrew. "No! I'm going to save you!"

"With what?" He smiled. I looked down and saw the needle was pressed into my arm and the plunger had been pressed. I looked back up at him horrified. I pulled the needle out and saw there was nothing left to be injected into him. I looked back down at him. He was still holding his lovable grin.

"Why?" I asked in disbelief at first. "Why? Why? Why! Why!" I was beating with my fists against his chest in frustration. "Why are you being so selfish?" I screamed.

"I'm not," he smiled brightly. "I'm being heroic."

"Why?" I asked broken. My voice was failing me.

"Because you have to survive beyond all of us. This medicine changes everyone. It's just a more advanced copy of the serum thrown on me."

"But you said-"

"I lied," he whispered. "There was never a medicine Reyes got. The fluids thrown on me were just changing my body to be sharper, more superhuman. With this, there is no recipe that you'll decode in short time. It's what I told you it was. With this, you'll live longer. You'll be able to outlive every enemy and when the time is right, you'll be able to live free."

"But it doesn't resurrect people?"

He shook his head. "It's just for the sick. Imagine that. A world were everyone live to the fullest without the fear of dying and when the time is right, they'll let themselves go easily. Without any wars. Without any fighting."

"We could've been together forever."

"Angela," he reached out shakily. He cupped my cheek. "I love you so much. But you're the only one I trust to love the world. We've put down Ana and Morrison. Overwatch is no more. When the time is right, you and Reyes, if you saved him, will rebuild it. To put together what is broken."

"But-"

"Shhhhh," he leaned up and coughed up blood. "I don't want you to complain. I want your love. Angela, the world is going to throw so much as you. So much. But you, you can overcome it. Let me rest knowing you love me and I love you. Angela, I will be reunited with all those I love in Heaven and not as spouse, but as a loving brother. Please, take care of Sombra. Please, hold me. I'm fading away now. I feel so light as if I'm just… drifting away. Oh, Angela, I love you…" Nyght's voice began to fade off and be incomprehensible.

Tears streamed out of my eyes as I saw him blink with pure pink eyes. He did not sob, nor cry, nor let out a single tear. He was a dragon resting. An old dog sleeping peacefully. The sound of raindrops hitting the roof slates at night in a beautiful symphony. An elderly man accepting death, yet, sleeping in his rocking chair as if he was in no hurry to get to his last appointment.

I leaned forward and kissed his bloody lips. Sucking in his bodily fluids and just holding on to him for dear life so I could feel his heat as long as possible. Then, after a long minute of kissing, I noticed his hand was slackened. His lips were limp and unresponsive. His eyes were closed. My tears dripped on his face as his blood dribbled down my chin and dripped on his heart. I felt my chest tighten as my breathing sporadically cut on and off.

My shoulders were shaking. I felt nothing but coldness as I faced the sky and screamed at it. I couldn't breathe as my sudden rush of noise was cut off and just left me with my mouth full, but producing nothing. I felt the hot tears run down my eyes and come to my chin. Unable to think a single thought my grief, I tried to stop breathing. Perhaps I could be Juliet and would join him in Death. But alas, I couldn't bring myself to asphyxiation. Thus, I held his head straight to mine and held him.

Holding him close, I heard a shift of movement behind me. I drew the blaster from my hip and aimed. I saw Morrison standing up holding his stomach in. I held it shakily and he looked at me with nothing but pity in his eyes. He was a monster acting like a human. I couldn't stand the look of him. I looked down at Nyght's dead body and sobbed. I looked up at Morrison who was holding a hand up for mercy.

This was my commander. He could have family. He could be just trying to keep something together despite the amount of holes in his organization he had. A soldier trying to do his duty.

This was my family killer. He took my family. He was just trying to keep me down and apart from what I loved most despite what I had planned for Nyght and I. A killer bathing in his pleasure.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the trigger.

* * *

When I noticed the fires were no more, I walked off upstairs where there was no one. They must've sealed off the area and decided to wait until later to inspect damage. I walked up the bleak steps full of nothing but coldness and black ash. Walking with purpose and a forced smile on my face as little flames appeared around me. I went to my old medical room and grabbed my staff and bag of supplies. The air was icy and the floor was even colder.

I went back downstairs and started to begin surgery into Reyes' body. Removing his muscle tissue and designing nanonic structures to keep him in a constant cycle. I commenced my work quickly and kept a continuous pace to rebuild what was destroyed in my desire.

When I was finished, I began to build my own lenses. They would dissolve in my eyes, but they were necessary for my quest. I placed the lenses in my eye before they became fluid like a tear and I blinked it away. I looked around and saw Reyes was still alive, but he had been dead, I would've seen his soul.

A few hours later, he awoke.

"Angela?" He rubbed his head. "What-"

He was cut off by my blaster pressed to his temple. He was silent as my blaster went further into his flesh as it decomposed and let me push deeper into him. His mouth was constantly morphing as his jaw fell to the ground and turned to black smoke on impact only for his jaw to reform in its proper place to restart the cycle. Now, take that and that was his entire body.

He was a haunting figure hulking in his form. He seemed to seep nothing but black smoke from his empty, regenerating shell of a man. He was no longer Reyes, but someone else.

"What happened to you?" I said afraid, but fully aware of what I had done and made. I had made the Grim Reaper. The pawn to my board as I knew what my endgame was. He was going to be my slave as I hide my true psychopathy. He was going to help me do what Nyght told me to forget. I was on a mission to stop death entirely and Reyes was only a first hand experiment. Maybe, just maybe, if I tried hard enough, I could reverse it to get back Claire, my parents, and Nyght.

With Reyes, Amélie, and Sombra, I knew I had allies this time. Allies that would totally support me. Allies that wouod be undyingly loyal to me. Starting with Reyes. With this plan in mind, I knew I had to commence my planning quickly as Reyes answered in a cold voice.

"You tell me, Doc."

* * *

 **Ghost of the Phantom**

 **I thank you all for the ride and will see this series expand sometime in 2018 on March 18th.**

 **Until nex** **t time...**

 **~The Wolf of the North**


	12. Ghost of the Phantom Sneak Peak

**Sneak Peak at Ghost of the Phantom**

* * *

Phantom pain.

I sometimes feels as if my left eye has a needle of pure agony sticking into it. But every time I touch it, there's nothing more than an eyepatch, reminding me of the... I can't seem to ever remember what really caused it. Was it the Grim Reaper's long, midnight shotgun or was it when I snapped awake and tore what remained on a single nerve from my bloody socket?

If anyone ever told me that I'd be hunted down because of my religion, I'd accepted it wholeheartedly. If they told me to run because a shadow hunted me in the name of slavery, I'd believe them. But hunted down because of something that you had, but then instantly being discarded for someone else? That seems so foolish that I'd cry myself to sleep from laughing. Hell, I might even let my lungs explode from the lack of air I'd get.

But here I was. Not laughing, not smiling, but in a hell of a lot of shock. A mandatory suppressive on my mind unless I was to fall on my ass and never rise from the ground and starve to death. Insanity continued to drive me through the world, the burning sensation in my belly tore me in half. Every step didn't shoot pain through me, rather, coursed venom through my heart and let my eyes sag.

I can't remember much of what happened, but I do know that something important was taken from me. Every now and then, I freeze up when I see something like the Grim Reaper. A cold dark mask, black cloak, and two metallic shotguns just begging for a soul to come near for their consumption. Whoever reaped in such a fashion was heartless, devoid of empathy. I wish I could say I saw a man with a crazed face, but all I saw a husk of a lifeless body refusing to keep a form. Something that struck the fear of God into me.

The Devil is real.

* * *

 **March 18th**

* * *

 ** The Darkness of the Nyght will be remastered during the summer, culminating in the removal of this chapter as well as, but not limited to:**

 **•Updated language**

 **•More utilization of italics to express thoughts**

 **•More details**

 **•And many more.**

 **Thank you and will be serving you, March 18th.**

 **~The Wolf of the North**


End file.
